


Любовь просыпается осенью

by LoonTae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonTae/pseuds/LoonTae
Summary: В мире соулмейтов Феликс ищет самого лучшего, а он был прямо под боком
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с моей подругой Arritell

Четверг труднее всех потому что он идёт прямо перед пятницей. И вроде бы конец недели, хочется расслабиться... Но эта чёртова пятница, которая только впереди! Её ещё нужно пережить.  
И именно в четверг, Чан успел выучить, в школе всего происходит какое-нибудь дерьмо. Школьники раздражены, устали и пытаются отыграться на чем-нибудь. А так как в их крутой дорогой австралийской школе жестокие нравы – ком-нибудь.  
Какого-то ребёнка зажали между кабинетом английского и стеной, Чан это замечает почти сразу. Мимо он никогда не проходит. Чисто по-человечески ребёнка становится жалко. Он не воет или орёт - лишь слегка хнычет, но над ним издеваются ещё больше из-за этого. Словно мальчишка не должен хныкать, когда чувствует боль. Опять же, он всего лишь ребёнок.  
Команду издевателей Чан узнает сразу: Тони, Джейк (назван как собака, и ведёт себя тоже как она. Самая злобная псина в школе) и Роджер. Трое на одного, и плюсом ещё наблюдатели. Наблюдатели Бана бесят ещё больше - у Тони и компании нет мозгов, с ними все понятно! А вот они могли бы и помочь. Их даже больше. Но они просто посмеиваются в своих углах.  
\- И вот нахрена ты приехал? - спрашивает Роджер, пиная ребёнка по ноге. - вас, узкоглазых итак тут слишком много, а вы все лезете и лезете, как будто вас в каких-то инкубаторах выращивают, а потом отправляют...  
Роджер - мелкий, но уже расист. Родители его часто отзываются примерно также обо всех приезжих. И о нем, Чане когда-то тоже отзывались. Пока его отец не пришёл лично с этим разбираться. А Чан не подвесил мелкого Роджера за шиворот на самую высокую вешалку в раздевалке. Снять его потом смог только дежурный старшеклассник.  
Но терпеть издевательства над другим человеком Чан тоже не стал. В конце концов, он спасает практически земляка.  
Отпихнув в сторону толпу, он подрался в центр события.  
\- Ребят, помните, что я вам советовал в прошлый раз?- начал он вежливо, но голос его уже сочился плохо скрываемой агрессией. А злым Чан бывал очень и очень редко. - закрыть свои рты, если не уверены, что говорите что-то стоящее.  
Роджер тут же побледнел, опустив взгляд. В отличие от него, Тони был и выше, и не отличался трусостью. Он подошёл к нему в упор и ткнул своим костлявым пальцем в грудь.  
\- Защищаешь себе подобных, значит? - ухмыльнулся препротивно. Толпа только нарастала за их спинами. - ну тогда получишь то же, что и он.  
И они с псиной Джейком вдвоём на него кинулись. Роджер, видимо, не решил принять участие в нечестно бою и тем временем все ещё держал в руках того маленького заплаканного и испуганного мальчика, которого ринулся защищать Чан. Он большими глазами смотрел на драку, не смея оторвать взгляд. В каком-то смысле, Чан даже почувствовал поддержку от него в свою сторону, надеясь, что надежда в чужих глазах ему не показалась.  
И все же, когда ему пришёлся удар сначала в живот, а потом в лицо, а потом ещё по колену, наконец из кабинета вышел учитель английского.  
\- Что вы здесь... - посмотрел на дерущихся и тут же ринулся их разнимать. Очки слетели у него с носа и разбились на полу от неосторожного взмаха руки. Чьей неизвестно. И это означало очень больше проблемы.  
\- К директору! Живо! - зарычал он схватив всех под уши и шивороты широких футболок. Взгляд его упал на сжавшихся в углу Роджера и мальчишку. - и вы тоже!  
\- Сэр, он не виноват... - попытался промямлить Чан, показывая рукой на ребёнка. Но его и слушать никто не стал. - он жертва...  
\- Жертва здесь я! - рявкнул "сэр". - а вы все - хулиганы и будущие преступники.  
Для Феликса все дни были одинаковыми, кроме выходных, ведь тогда он не получал от детей насмешек и физической боли. Он часто не хотел приходить в школу, но каждое утро вставал и шёл сюда с мыслью что все должно быть хорошо именно сегодня, что все измениться.  
Однако, каждый день как прошлый, только издевательство придумывали разные. Вот и в этот раз его зажали сразу же после урока, между стеной и дверью. Хотелось кричать, звать на помощь, но смысла не было... Тут была куча городу которые могли бы помочь, но все стояли и смотрели.  
Хотя в этот раз все же что-то пошло. На помощь пришёл мальчишка, старше самого Феликса на несколько лет. Они были похожи и кажется уже был знаком с теми кто обижал Ли.  
Дальше все происходило довольно быстро... Драка, за которой Феликс пристально наблюдал, точнее наблюдал он за Ним, учитель... И поход к директору.  
Когда дышать стало легче, Феликс старался успокоиться и дрожащими руками вытирал мокрые от слез щеки.  
\- С-Спасибо.. Спасибо что помог - складывая руки вместе благодарит Ли, пока они шли к директору - И прости что тебе досталось из-за меня.  
Коридоры уже опустили, ведь звонок уже прозвенел и сейчас шёл урок. Трое ребят, что были виновниками случившегося сейчас ушли далеко вперёд, а двое так и шли, медленно, не желая спешить. Этот урок явно будет пропущен ими сегодня.  
\- Это был мой собственный выбор, так что все в порядке! - поспешил успокоить его парень. - я, кстати, Банчан. Можно просто Чан. - он протянул ладонь для вежливо го рукопожатия. Так было принято здесь. - а ты?  
\- Я Ли Феликс, иногда зовут Ликс, потому что это звучит короче - он осторожно пожимает чужую руку. Было непривычно, ведь здесь несмотря на то что многие хотели познакомиться с ним, троица постоянно запугивала его и других, поэтому он так и не успел с кем-то познакомиться. - Приятно познакомиться и ещё раз спасибо, ты единственный кто правда решил помочь - улыбка очень искренняя на чуть опухшем и покрасневшем лице.  
Это даже в какой-то мере было смешно, но Чан решил что смеяться сейчас было бы очень не кстати.  
\- Я встречался с похожими проблемами раньше. Нас здесь не очень то любят, да? - он грустно улыбнулся. - ты кстати откуда приехал?  
\- Я родился здесь.. Просто мои родители корейцы - задумчиво протянул Ли.  
\- О да? Мои родители тоже из Кореи. Привезли меня сюда когда я был совсем... - он помахал рукой где-то у своих колен для наглядности. - маленьким. - и солнечно улыбнулся. - я привык тут жить. И мне даже нравится. Если бы не возникало проблем с такими как Тони... Все вообще было бы замечательно.  
\- Мне тоже тут очень нравится, когда никто не пытается обидеть - говорит Ликс - Здесь очень красиво, мне нравится гулять по городу, иногда конечно людей много, но они все куда-то спешат и чем-то заняты..  
\- Тебя больше никто не обидит. - Чан смотрит на него сверху вниз. Все-таки он старше и довольно выше. - если снова будет Тони сразу иди ко мне, ясно? А лучше... Дай мне свой телефон. - в один миг парень достаёт мобильник из широких шорт, готовясь записывать номер в тот же час.  
Феликс даже останавливается от удивления, смотря на Чана.  
\- Эм... Я... Это наверное неудобно... - тихо бормочет он. - Я не хочу чтобы ты снова попал в неприятности из-за меня..  
Он смотрит вниз на свои ботинки... Хотел же чтобы все изменилось, но когда это случилось, чувствуется все совсем странно, по другому..  
\- Поверь, если кто мне здесь приносит неприятности, то это Тони. Или я сам. Но не ты. - он легко пихнул его в плечо. - ну же, давай номер. А ещё мы сможем созваниваться по нему и разговаривать! Если ты, конечно, не против стать моим другом.  
\- Я не против! Как я могу быть против? - Феликс удивлённо смотрит на Чана и затем диктует свой номер телефона. Он достаёт из рюкзака свой, ведь держать в кармане брюк не удобно - Тогда.. Мы можешь созвониться или погулять сегодня?  
Парень смеётся его энтузиазму.  
\- Конечно. Сразу после того как сделаю все домашнее задание по математике. И мы погуляем. Знаешь где находится центральный парк?  
\- Да, знаю - говорит Ли - Я довольно часто прогуливаясь там..  
Ли думал о том что ему самому надо будет проверить все ли сделано по домашнему заданию и если что уже планирует посидеть в библиотеке после уроков.  
Чан довольно кивнул.  
\- Я тоже. Значит там и встретимся. - он повернул голову в сторону наткнувшись взглядом на нависшего над ними директора.  
\- Живо в кабинет. - прошипел он ткнув пальцем. Им ничего не оставалось, кроме как повиноваться.  
Но если честно, после обретения нового знакомого, а Ликс казался Чану очень хорошим парнем, старшего уже мало что могло расстроить и испортить настроение. И крики учителя он слушал с почти спокойным лицом.


	2. Глава 2

Феликс стоял возле центрального парка в ожидании Чана.  
Они часто проводили тут время и старший даже учил его кататься на скейте. У Ли получалось плохо, но ему нравилось проводить время с Баном и его увлечением.  
Когда тот появился ближе Феликс радостно улыбнулся   
\- Привет, я купил твой любимый напиток - он протягивает бутылку с соком.  
В другой руке у него был лимонад, который он купил для себя.  
Чан с облегчением падает на ближайшую скамейку в парке тут же опустошая половину стаканчика.   
\- Спасибо. Я весь вспотел пока бежал сюда. - он смеётся смотря на то, как морщится Феликс. - сегодня так жарко! Я не виноват, что в Австралии такая суровая погода.  
\- Ты мог и не бежать - говорит Ликс - Но да сегодня и правда очень жарко. Я рад что есть холодные напитки чтобы освежиться - он отпивает свой лимонад - Чем будем заниматься сегодня?  
Если честно их встреч было довольно много за эти дни. Они и правда подружились, хотя Чан почему-то в этом и не сомневался. Феликс младше его на три года, но особой разницы он никогда не чувствовал. И с ним было весело проводить время также, как со сверстниками. Словно обучаешь младшего брата.  
\- Предлагаю разукрасить цветными маркерами вон тот билборд! - Чан ткнул куда-то влево, и там и правда стояла большая доска с объявлениями.  
Он тут же вскочил со скамейки вытаскивая скейт из-за пазухи и резво на него вскакивая.   
\- К слову о беге, я не бежал, а ехал! - он театрально поднял вверх указательный палец. - а теперь, кто последний до билборда, тот покупает второму мороженое.   
И оттолкнувшись ногой тут же поехал.  
Феликс смеётся, но так же встаёт на скейте, что недавно купил. Он не мог так же резко кататься и пожалуй боялся даже стоят на нем иногда, но азарт все же был.   
Правда он все равно проиграл и когда тормозил Чан буквально ловил его, чтобы тот не упал на асфальт.   
\- Как только закончим с этим, куплю мороженое - запыхавшись говорит Феликс.  
\- Однажды ты меня обгонишь. - похлопал Чан его по спине утешающе. - и тогда я разорюсь, честное слово.  
Неплохое утешение.  
В карманах у него была припрятана пара маркеров, которые он взял с собой. Зелёный - отдал Феликсу, чёрный - оставил себе.  
\- Что напишем?  
Феликс задумчиво покрутил в руках маркер думая что написать.   
А затем... "Бан Чан лучший друг на свете" - появляется крупными буквами.   
\- Как тебе? - Ли улыбаясь смотря на друга.  
Вместо слов старший просто открыл рот. А потом его рука оказалась у Феликса в волосах, сильно их взъерошив, пока второй он держал его за плечо и не давал вырваться.   
\- Сейчас поправлю. - он нацелил маркер на свое имя, быстро его зачеркнув. Затем сверху появилась надпись "Ли Феликс" и старший выглядел очень довольным своей работой. - Ли Феликс лучший друг на свете. Вот теперь все отлично выглядит.  
\- Хеей это нечестно - возмущается Феликс и зачеркивает всю надпись и пишет новую - Бан Чан и Ли Феликс лучшие друзья на свете. Думаю теперь выглядит хорошо.  
Чан оценивал его работу добрые пять секунд. Но видимо, в конце концов она его устроила. Он довольно протянул раскрытую ладонь для "пять" и Феликс тут же её отбил.   
\- Что ж, я не могу с этим поспорить. - пожал он плечами. А потом его взгляд упал на огромного мужчину с другой стороны билборда. - а теперь предлагаю нарисовать ему усы и пару фингалов. А то скучно выглядит.  
И тут же принялся за работу. Очень творческий мальчик, говорила его мама... Разве что свое творчество он пока что тратил лишь на раскрашиваение плакатов на улицах. А с Ликсом это было делать ещё веселее. Обычно у него не было компании для подобных вещей и из-за того, они теряли весь смысл. Найти такого друга как Феликс казалось чудом, не меньше.  
Чан оценивал его работу добрые пять секунд. Но видимо, в конце концов она его устроила. Он довольно протянул раскрытую ладонь для "пять" и Феликс тут же её отбил.   
\- Что ж, я не могу с этим поспорить. - пожал он плечами. А потом его взгляд упал на огромного мужчину с другой стороны билборда. - а теперь предлагаю нарисовать ему усы и пару фингалов. А то скучно выглядит.  
И тут же принялся за работу. Очень творческий мальчик, говорила его мама... Разве что свое творчество он пока что тратил лишь на раскрашиваение плакатов на улицах. А с Ликсом это было делать ещё веселее. Обычно у него не было компании для подобных вещей и из-за того, они теряли весь смысл. Найти такого друга как Феликс казалось чудом, не меньше.  
Феликс так же принялся добавлять детали в лица людей, весело смеясь.   
Ему нравилось проводить так время, а не за книгами и учёбой. Теперь в его жизни было такое яркое и светлое пятно, точнее пятно, а целый человек.  
\- Пошли, я куплю нам мороженное - когда все возможные лица выглядели не скучно. - А теперь догоняй - Ликс встаёт на скейте и оттолкнувшись едет прямиком до ближайшего ларька с мороженным.  
И у него.... Почти получилось.  
Чан крепко схватил его за плечо во время последнего поворота.   
\- Догнал!   
И погнался вперёд, весело смеясь.   
Встретил его уже у ларька, держа в руках два рожка: карамельное и лимонное мороженое.  
\- Хватай пока я добрый.  
\- Ты всегда добрый - забирая свое мороженое говорит Феликс - И я и сам мог оплатить его, тебе не стоило этого делать - Ли радостно ест мороженное пока они отходят от ларька к скамейке - Ты научишь меня каким нибудь трюкам на скейте? - неожиданно спрашивает он посмотрев на Чана.  
\- Хм. - Чан щёлкает по подбородку, якобы раздумывая. - начнём с "олли"? - повторяет умное название с ютуб канала, на котором когда-то сам учил разные трюки.- он как раз для начинающих и падать с него не так уж и больно.  
\- Давай - радостно говорит Ли вскакивая со своего места готовый начать прямо сейчас.   
А падать он уже привык, сколько раз толкали его в толпе, так что падение со скейта было не так уж и страшно.   
\- Звучит интересно.  
\- Нужно немного разогнаться на доске для начала. - начал командовать Чан. - одну ногу ставишь на край доски, вторую - по середине. Обычно это делается к краю трамплина, но так как у нас есть только дорога, делай как будешь готов: присядь, щелкни ногой по краю доски, второй веди её начало, а колени подожми к груди. И взлетай. - он резво вскочил на своей скейт. – смотри!  
И, разогнавшись быстро выполнил трюк, приземлившись почти идеально.   
\- Попробуй!  
Феликс заворожено наблюдал за исполнением трюка. Его всегда восхищало то как делает это Чан.   
Он встаёт на доску и следует всем действиям, однако приземляется на асфальт...   
\- Чёрт, больно - Ли недовольно потирает ушибленное место, но затем встаёт и пробует снова.  
Сколько попыток было он уже и не помнит. Ноги болели от приземления на асфальт и когда он решает что на сегодня все и что пора отдохнуть у него наконец-то получается, от чего Феликс непременно радуется.  
\- Отлично! - Чан радуется вместе с ним, однако, опуская взгляд на его колени, его улыбка превращается в задумчиво выражение лица. - а теперь нужно срочно обработать раны.  
\- Можно просто промыть водой - говорит Ликс.  
Он идёт к ближайшем ларкю покупая бутылку воды и салфетки.  
Садиться на скамейку и только сейчас понимая что ноги раны болят.   
\- Кажется немного перестарался...  
\- И все же, я думаю, что лучше сделать это зелёнкой. - пробормотал старший. - вдруг ты занёс какую-нибудь инфекцию?  
Феликс откладывает воду смотря Чану в глаза.  
\- Я приду домой и сделаю зелёнкой, а сейчас я ещё хочу немного погулять, не хочу домой... - говорит он.  
\- Ты думаешь я пойду гулять с тобой пока твои колени напоминают мне кровавое месиво? - Чан брезгливо морщится, и тут же подхватывает его под руку, поднимая на ноги. - не хочешь идти ко мне домой, пойдём ко мне.  
\- Они не кровавое месиво... - бормочет Ли, не так уж все и плохо было как думает старший. - Хорошо пошли к тебе, раз уж гулять со мной ты не хочешь.  
\- Я хочу с тобой гулять, но не хочу, чтобы после наших прогулок у тебя оставалось так много шрамов. - он с важностью поднял палец в воздух. - кроме того у меня классный дом. И классные родители! Хочу тебя познакомить с ними.  
\- А думаешь они рады будут видеть меня в таком виде? - задумчиво говорит Феликс - Но я с радостью посмотрю на твой дом и познакомлюсь с родителями..  
\- Они будут рады видеть тебя в любом виде. А в таком - особенно. Мама попытается накормить тебя всем чем можно, и ещё будет сетовать на то, что я плохо за тобой слежу... - Чан похлопал его по спине и они медленно пошли, прихватив с собой свои скейты. - так что не волнуйся на этот счёт.  
И улыбнулся ему.


	3. Глава 3

Затишье от компании Тони была чуть больше месяца, может два...  
Но Феликса не покидало чувство что должно что-то случится. Однако пока рядом был Чан каждый день был лучшим. Они довольно много проводили времени, иногда сидели вместе в библиотеке за заданиями, могли кататься на скейте или проводить время у кого-то дома. Любое время проведённое с Баном оставалось в копилке хороших воспоминаний.  
Сегодня был один из тех дней когда они не смогли встретиться. Феликс засиделся в библиотеке и теперь возвращался через из любимый парк домой. На улице было довольно мало людей, что случалось крайне редко.  
Ли наслаждался таким редким мгновением спокойствия до тех пока не услышал шаги сзади. Сначала он не придал этому значения, пока шаги не стали ближе... Он обернулся назад и увидел компанию Тони. Сердце забилось быстрее, страх с каждой секундой накрывал.  
Они были слишком близко, Ли конечно же попытался убежать... Жаль только это никак не помогло.  
Удар, крики, слезы, какие-то оскорбления... Все слилось в одно. Было больно и обидно... Все вернулось.  
\- Не думай что мы отстали от тебя так быстро и просто - услышал он фразу себе на ухо, а затем лишь удаляющиеся шаги.  
Феликс какое-то время лежал на асфальте, скамейка была не далко, преодолевая боль он поднялся только для того чтобы упасть без сил на скамью.  
Телефон... Единственный знакомый уже наизусть номер, что Ли набирает дрожащими руками, слышит взволнованный голос и тихо всхлипывает.  
\- Чан... Это был Тони... - тихо говорит Ли - Я в парке... Ты можешь меня забрать. Пожалуйста - сил нет, голова плохо соображает, кажется он сильно ударился пока падал.  
\- Жди. - единственное слово в трубке, а потом звонок сбрасывается.  
Чан прибывает всего через десять минут на велосипеде. Лицо у него бедное, губы плотно сжаты. Когда он видит развалившегося на скамейке Феликса, лицо кажется превращается разве что не в прозрачное. А взгляд наоборот чернеет.  
Он подсаживается на колени к другу и рассматривает все его раны, не трогая. От шрама на брови и разбитой губы, до синяков на лодыжках.  
\- Хэй, - тихо приговаривает, взяв его руку в свою. - сейчас мы пойдём домой и справимся с этим. Как в тот самый раз, когда ты упал с скейта, помнишь?  
И опять улыбается. У него очень тёплая, хоть и в этот раз в связи с ситуацией нервная улыбка.  
Феликс слабо улыбается в ответ чуть сжимая чужую руку, даже от такого небольшого действия чувствовалась боль.  
\- Да... Я помню.. Идём.. - на выдохе говорит он. - Спасибо что ты тут.  
\- Не за что. - говорит Чан так, словно это действительно ничего не значит.  
До дома они добираются минут за десять. Чан и правда не далеко живёт. Дверь им открывает его мама - очень красивая и крайне дружелюбная женщина, с которой Ликс успел познакомиться ещё в прошлый раз. Но при виде его ушибов улыбка на её лице тут же превращается в настоящий ужас.  
\- Ликс! Чан! Что произошло?.. - она тут же обеспокоенно запускает их внутрь дома, отодвигаясь от входной двери.  
Где-то скачет семейная собака, радостно гавкая и крутясь вокруг хозяевских ног.  
\- Клади его на диван, я сейчас принесу лёд и...  
\- Мам он не беспомощный. - пытается остановить её Чан, однако все же садит Феликса на диван.  
Но она его тоже не слушает и уже убегает куда-то, совсем не тихо причитая.  
Собака запрыгивает на диван и Ликс тут же протягивает руку чтобы погладить. Он любил животных и всегда тянулся к ним в любом состоянии.  
Он молча принимал помощь, потому что спорить сил особо не было. Да и как тут отказать?  
\- А можно мне воды? - спрашивает Ли.  
Он все так же сидел на диване, на предложение лечь все же отказался...  
Чан тут же встал направившись на кухню. Тем временем откуда-то выплыла его мама, размахивая полами красивого цветочного платья. Наклонилась над Ликсом, протирая его раны какой-то шибко щиплющей жидкостью.  
\- Кто же тебя так? - вздохнула она очень расстроено.  
\- Упал не удачно... - говорит Ликс.  
В какой-то степени это было правдой. Те раны на руках были из-за падения.  
Феликс хотел сказать про Тони, но не мог.. Что-то не позволяло ему сказать.  
\- Мне нужно быть осторожнее.. - добавляет Ли.  
Женщина на это лишь фыркнула:  
\- Ты меня то не обманывай. Я побольше тебя в этой жизни видела и знаю, как выглядят раны при избиении, а как при падении. И я вижу, что тут далеко не все синяки от неосторожности.  
Чан вышел из кухни держа в одной руке стакан воды, а в другой - апельсиновый сок.  
Его мать взглянула на него, а потом снова обернулась к Феликсу.  
\- В конце концов, я сама такого же сына растила. Года два назад он без ушибов домой не являлся.  
Феликс покраснел чувствуя себя немного виноватым..  
\- Простите - говорит он опустив взгляд и берет стакан с водой - Спасибо... За то что мучаетесь со мной.  
Ли залпом выпивает весь стакан и еще какое-то время крутя его в руках.  
\- Не за что. - женщина улыбнулась и потрепала его по голове. А потом встала, резко засуетившись. - я приготовлю вам что-нибудь поесть.  
И умчалась на кухню.  
Чан присел рядом с Ликсом, усмехнувшись:  
\- Отговаривать её бесполезно.  
\- Я это понял еще в прошлый раз - улыбнулся Феликс.  
Ли устало положил голову на плечо Чана.  
\- Знаешь... Я думал что это все прекратилось, но несколько дней у меня было плохое предчувствие.. - тихо сказал Ликс.  
Чан выглядит крайне злым, смотря куда-то в сторону после этих слов. Но когда возвращает взгляд к Феликсу, тут же смягчается, накрывая его руки своими.  
\- В следующий раз прислушивайся к своему предчувствию и сразу звони мне, ещё до того, как что-то случится. Я должен знать что ты в порядке, ясно? Что никакие ублюдки тебя не достанут.  
\- Ты не можешь постоянно быть со мной рядом чтобы защищать от них - тихо говорит Феликс - И... Ты всегда будешь первым кому я буду набирать в любой ситуации, будь она хорошая или плохая  
Мама Чана вышла из кухни в этот самый момент, обмахиваясь полотенцем.  
\- Я разогрела пирог. Надеюсь ты любишь вишнёвый пирог, но если нет, то есть ещё остатки индейки и я могу приготовить...  
Чан с улыбкой оборвал мать, обращающуюся к Феликсу.  
\- Дай ему хоть слово сказать.  
\- Спасибо большое, я люблю любые пироги - с улыбкой сказал Феликс - Уверен ваш пирог самый вкусный. Я хоть и не особо хочу есть, но кусочек пирога обязательно попробую.  
\- Ну вот и замечательно. Голодным я тебя отсюда не выпущу. Нужно же где-то наращивать мышцы, чтобы потом давать отпор хулиганам, верно?  
\- С таким питанием он себе не мышцы отрастит, а пивной живот, совсем как у нашего папы. - фыркнул Чан, проходя за ней на кухню и ведя Ликса за собой.  
Женщина отмахнулась от него:  
\- Тоже хорошо. Ты посмотри какой он тощий! По сравнению с тобой то, - она игриво оттянула щеку сына.  
\- Мама!  
Она лишь рассмеялась, достав пирог из печи.  
И за столом было так хорошо и уютно, они разговаривали обо всем на свете, хотя Фел и был в этом доме всего второй раз в своей жизни.  
Когда пришло время прощаться, Чан вызвался проводить друга до дома. У самой калитки, он резко и крепко обнял его, упираясь подбородком в затылок - все-таки в силу возраста был больше.  
\- Не волнуйся насчёт Тони и его придурков.  
Почему-то улыбнулся.  
\- Чан... Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. - обнимая в ответ тихо говорит Феликс - Я чувствую что ты уже что-то придумал, но... Я переживаю за тебя.  
\- Ничего я не придумал. - фыркнул старший, ероша его волосы. Но взгляд предсказуемо спрятал. - все, иди домой.  
И стоял смотрел до тех пор, пока Феликс её обернулся к нему даже у самой двери с подозрительным взглядом.  



	4. Глава 4

...Мама долго вздыхала, перематывая Чану руки. А он сидел и улыбался, довольный собой.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что тут нечему радоваться? - вздохнула женщина, рассматривая сбитые костяшки. - у тебя могут быть проблемы.  
И проблемы были.  
Но это довольно долгая история. Которую чан обязательно расскажет позже. Как только...  
\- Феликс? - говорит он в трубку телефона, стараясь держать голос как можно более ровным. - встретимся в парке?  
Феликс читал какую-то книгу, как и всегда когда находил свободное время.  
Услышав звонок и увидев знакомый номер он улыбнулся.  
\- Да. Конечно - отвечает он, и не тратя много времени на разговоры выходит из дома.  
По пути он покупает два стаканчика сока и уже подходит к их привычном месту встречи.  
Он рассматривает место, где они с Чаном катались на скейте. И билборд, где раскрашивали какой-то плакат. И место, где покупали мороженое. И даже место, где он, после избиения, казалось бы, совсем недавно, лежал на скамейке, едва дыша от боли. Сам Чан опаздывает, но появляется как только Феликс уже хочет набрать его номер. Он идёт к нему с улыбкой, правда та кажется какой-то натянутой и не искренней.  
\- Привет. - он заключает его в объятья и потом также быстро отпускает. - рад тебя видеть.  
\- Привет - Феликс передаёт ему стакан, видя что старший ведёт себя как-то странно сегодня - Что-то случилось?  
Ли напрягается, хмуро смотря на друга. Что-то же явно было не так, а теперь ещё и это чувство... Не очень хорошее поселились в груди.  
Парень неловко вытаскивает руки из карманов, стараясь, чтобы младший смотрел ему в глаза, а не на бинты и пластыри, покравшие пальцы и запястья.  
\- На самом деле.. - начинает неловко.  
Феликс опускает взгляд на чужие руки и тихо охает.  
\- Чан... - он берет его руку в свою, осторожно, чтобы не причинить боль - Ты... Когда успел?.. - теперь его это очень сильно тревожило.  
\- Эм. - Чан неловко улыбается, но не отбирая свои руки. У младшего были такие большие испуганные глаза, что он не решался даже солгать. - позавчера. Сразу после того, как мы попрощались. Я позвонил Тони и...  
Феликс вздыхает и выдыхает стараясь не нервничать слишком сильно.  
\- Дурак, почему ты не бережешь себя? - бормочет Ли и неожиданно обнимает парня - А ещё говорил что ничего не задумал..  
\- Видел бы ты их лица. - бормочет Чан с лёгкой улыбкой. - хотя, наверное, это того не стоило, как я сейчас думаю.  
И тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Сначала сделал потом подумал... - вздыхает Феликс - Сильно больно? - он вновь берет его руку в свою.  
\- Сейчас уже нет. Мама обработала мне раны и перемотала их, как видишь. Есть ещё пара незначительных синяков на ногах... - он задирает штнанину как бы хватаясь. - но они скоро пройдут. Это было в момент когда я упал. Думал, что не встану, но... Когда врезал Тони по лицу... Силы как будто вернулись. - он усмехнулся.  
Феликс чуть смеётся, а затем внимательно смотрит на друга.  
\- Пожалуйста, не делай так больше, либо говори мне, чтобы я знал где искать тебя - говорит он серьёзно - А теперь пошли, куплю тебе мороженное - он тянет Чана за руку к ближайшем ларьку.  
\- Я - твой герой, просто признай это.  
Старший фыркнул плетясь за ним. Влекомый за локоть, он шёл с Феликсом прямо до небольшой будки прямо на улице, где продавалось мороженое.  
Феликс взял любимого мороженого и расплатившись подаёт одно Чану  
\- Держи, моя благодарность за спасение. - с улыбкой говорит Ли. - мой герой - добавляет он..


	5. Глава 5

Они сели на скамейку в парке, успевая доедать купленные рожки мороженого. Успевали ещё шутить и болтать о чем-то, то и дело, из их небольшого уголка на краю парка доносился смех. Чаще - смех Феликса. Хотя Чан улыбался, на каждую реплику друга.  
А потом подул ветер. И словно принёс вместе с собой те грустные мысли, что были с ним все время, пока он сюда шёл.   
Улыбка поникла, а плечи опустились. Он посмотрел на землю пустым взглядом, резко забыв слова какой-то истории, которую рассказывал.  
Феликс любил это место... Парк это было их местом, там где они могли сидеть часами разговаривая или гулять, а вообще тут было много чего интересного, что они уже попробовали, что нашли... Это место было особенным, а стало оно таким только благодаря Чану.   
\- Что-то случилось? - беспокойно спрашивает Феликс увидев, что друг как-то загрустил.  
Хотел сейчас сделать все чтобы вернуть ту улыбку и убрать это чувство беспокойства.  
\- Я вообще почему позвонил... - пробормотал старший, покусывая губы. - есть две новости. Хорошая... И плохая. С какой начать?  
Феликс на секунду задумался.   
\- Обычно эти разговоры ничем хорошим не заканчиваются... Но давай с плохой - говорит Ли.  
\- А я надеялся ты захочешь услышать хорошую. - Чан посмотрел на него какими-то больно жалкими глазами. - в общем... - с мыслями было собраться крайне сложно. - мы... Мы, кажется, уезжаем.  
Феликс нахмурился пытаясь понять, что только что услышал. Может быть ему просто не хотелось верить в это..   
\- На выходные? На неделю? Месяц? - начиная перечислять смотря на асфальт, хотя теперь смысл доходил до него, а время казалось.. Казалось что время остановилось именно в тот момент.  
Чан все ещё не смотрел ему в глаза.   
\- Кажется, что навсегда.  
\- Какая же тогда хорошая новость? - кажется его голос немного дрожал, как и его руки, но Феликс не обратил на это особого внимания.   
Всё его мысли были сосредоточены на словах "мы уезжаем" и "навсегда"...  
\- Мама пригласила тебя на прощальный обед.   
Да уж, думает Чан, прозвучало совсем не "хорошо".  
Феликс кажется ещё чуть-чуть и загрустит ещё больше. Как много теперь слов он ненавидел...   
\- Хорошо... - тихо говорит он. - Когда вы уезжаете?  
\- Через неделю. - вздохнул Чан, выглядя ничуть не лучше него. Если честно, он изо всех сил сдерживал себя от того, чтобы позорно заплакать. Но ему тринадцать лет, он уже взрослый, а Феликс - его младший и не должен видеть его слабость. - просто... Мама поссорилась с папой... А бабушка заболела. И ещё со мной проблемы... Так что мама старается купить билеты как можно быстрее. Чтобы уехать отсюда и забрать меня с собой.  
\- Я понимаю... Понимаю.. - тихо говорит Феликс.   
Хочется все бросить, кричать... А главное не отпускать его. Но он сидит закрывает глаза.   
\- Хорошо. Пошли на ужин, не хочется расстраивать твою маму - поднимаясь говорит он.


	6. Глава 6

Гудки в трубке. Наконец её кто-то снимает. Но это уже шестая попытка Чана дозвониться... И да, он рад, что Феликс все-таки взял телефон.  
\- Ликс? - спрашивает он. В трубке хмыкают. Хмычок Феликса, так что старший нервно продолжает: - придёшь меня... Проводить?  
Ему очень хотелось последний раз увидеться с другом.  
Сколько прошло с того времени как он просто сидел заперевшись в своей комнате.. Телефон жалобно вибрировал, хотелось кинуть его в стену, но он просто лежал...   
Наконец ему надоело и он все же берет. Этот голос, надолго останется в его памяти.   
\- Конечно... - вздыхает Ли - Куда подходить?   
Он бы не простил себе если бы не проводил, если бы не увидел его в последний раз.  
\- Буду через десять минут - говорит он и отключается.   
Быстро одевшись он берет рюкзак и выходит.   
Время под музыку в наушниках прошло быстро и он оказался даже раньше чем сказал. Хмурый, а может больше грустный, поникший взгляд, капюшон натянутый довольно низко.. На улице тепло, но не для Феликса. Не сегодня.   
Вдруг его ноги отрываются от земли. Он сам не замечает, как оказывается поднят руками Чана на пару сантиметров от земли. Старший несёт его растеренного некоторое время, а потом также садит на скамейку, как куклу. Оставляя совершенно поражённым сидеть и смотреть на его улыбку.   
\- Привет, грустилка.  
Феликс невольно улыбается с него и понимает как же будет скучать по нему.   
\- Привет. А я смотрю ты неожиданно стал слишком сильным чтобы меня переносить - говорит Ли - И у меня для тебя кое что есть...  
\- О эм. - Чан хмурится стараясь не выдать свою нервозность. - у меня для тебя тоже, но давай ты первый.  
Феликс роется в рюкзаке и достает браслет с надписью "memories".   
\- Так как скорее всего я останусь для тебя всего лишь воспоминанием, я хочу чтобы смотря на этот браслет ты вспоминал все проведённые дни вместе... - он берет его руку и осторожно надевает его. - Спасибо за все прекрасные воспоминания которые ты мне подарил.  
\- О, я. - сегодня Чан видимо решил тормозить по мощному. - я буду носить его. - он пялится на браслет слишком долго.- но не говори, что я останусь для тебя всего лишь воспоминанием. Это не так.   
Пять секунд кусает губы, прежде чем полезть в карман и достать оттуда небольшую бумажку.   
\- Держи.  
Видимо заторможенность оказалась заразной, потому что Феликс как-то не особо быстро берет в руки бумагу рассматривая её.   
\- Что это? - Ли внимательно смотрит на Чана.  
\- Адрес моей электронной почты. Времени отправлять письма у меня в Корее будет мало, но это лучше, чем тратить кучу денег на звонки через океан, или отсылать посылки.  
Феликс поддаётся вперёд и крепко обнимает старшего.   
\- Спасибо, я буду скучать... - говорит тихо он - Я уже скучаю...  
\- Хэй... - Чан ерошит его волосы. Феликс все ещё ниже его на голову, и для старшего он вообще вряд ли когда либо вырастет. - я тоже. Но мы будем общаться. А потом я вырасту и мы снова встретимся. И, если захочешь, мы будем путешествовать по миру. А ещё...   
Он громко мечтает вслух, рассматривая безоблачное небо Австралии.  
Феликс улыбается, слушая его мечты.. Все это казалось таким нереальным вроде вот они гуляли почти каждый день, катались на скейте и ели мороженное, а сейчас они должны разойтись, чтобы каждый шёл своей дорогой.   
\- Я хочу путешествовать с тобой, я бы хотел посетить очень много стран.. - тихо говорит Ли. - Пошли погуляем в последний раз - предлагает Феликс - Я куплю тебе сок и мороженное..  
\- Пойдём. - согласился Чан и с легкостью потянул его за руку от остановки. - кстати, знаешь, что в Корее ты бы должен был называть меня "хён" потому что я старше?   
\- Хён, значит... - задумчиво проговаривает Феликс - Хорошо, хён! - улыбается вновь Ли. - Не так уж и сложно привыкнуть к этому...   
Они заходят в ближайший магазин, где Феклис покупает два стаканчик сока и мороженное.  
Чан посмеивается, в целом, ему даже нравится как это звучит.   
Мороженое из чужих рук покорно принимает, даже не удивляясь, что Ликс нашёл его любимое.   
\- И ещё, - он прячет глаза в пол, не зная как сказать. - мне было немного страшно оставлять тебя здесь одного. Ну знаешь, вдруг Тони и его друзья... - он запоминается, не решаясь сказать. - так что я попросил кое кого за тобой приглядеть.  
Феликс тут же направляет на него недовольный взгляд.  
\- Не нужно было. Я все равно не могу здесь общаться ни с кем кроме тебя - говорит он.  
Чан пихает его под ребра.   
\- Она хорошая. Не такая классная как я, ты прав... - он показушно вздыхает. А потом становится серьёзным. - да и кто сказал, что тебе нужно с ней общаться? В целом она просто надерет задницу любому, кто тебя тронет.  
\- Она??? Ты издеваешься да? - ещё более недовольно говорит Феликс - Знаешь, я правда сам бы мог... Ну просто не замечать их компанию и дальше.  
\- Даже если ты не замечаешь их, не значит, что они того же мнения о тебе. - фыркает Чан. - и не спорь. Ты подарил мне браслет, чтобы я помнил о тебе. Хорошо. А я подарил тебе Джой. Ну то есть её. Временами она даже смешно шутит. Хотя... - он посмотрел на Феликса с прищуренными глазами. - нет, не слушай её. Ты слишком мал для таких шуток.  
\- Я сейчас обижусь на тебя - хмуро говорит Феликс - Я не маленький! Где ты вообще тут увидел маленького? - Ли надул губы и отошёл от старшего на несколько шагов - Джой... Пф, не нужно чтобы она следила за мной, сам справлюсь - продолжает ворчать Феликс.  
\- Конечно. - не спорит, улыбаясь Чан. Но все-таки имея обещание Джой с собой, он чувствовал себя спокойно.  
К тому времени когда они доели, его мать уже вышла из дома, поставив около себя несколько чемоданов.   
\- Кристофер! - крикнула она.   
Феликс сначала не понял.   
А потом, когда уголки губ его новоиспеченного хена поплыли вниз и он явно нехотя обернулся на мать, удивлённо приподнял брови.   
\- Что?   
\- Иди сюда. - подозвала его женщина.  
Феликс поздоровался с матерью хена и посмотрел на Чана.   
\- Вам уже пора? Уезжаете?   
Теперь это снова беспокоило его.. Хоть у него и был адрес электронной почты, но все это не заменит их живое общение.  
\- Сейчас на автобус, через пару часов самолёт. Пересечем океан и будем на исторической родине. - женщина улыбнулась ему.   
Чан кисло улыбнулся смотря на неё. Потом повернулся к Ликсу.   
\- Напишу тебе как только буду дома. Обещаю прислать кучу фото, ты замучаешься их рассматривать.  
Феликс смеётся.   
\- Я обещаю, что посмотрю все все твои фото и отправлю ещё столько же тебе - говорит Ли - Ты же помнишь что животных у меня много? Вот буду радовать тебя их фото!  
\- Я буду рад их видеть. - улыбнулся Чан. - свои тоже присылай! И город... И мой дом... И наш парк. И если продолжишь кататься на скейте, присылай фото с площадки! Я по всему здесь буду скучать.  
Они неторопливым шагом пошли в сторону остановки, прямо за мамой Чана. Сердце неприятно сжималось при взгляде на неё... Но по крайней мере, понимание того, что они не разлучатся насовсем, заставляло дыхание успокоиться.  
Вот и остановка.. Они стоят чуть поодаль в ожидании автобуса, а сердце Феликса готов выпрыгнуть.   
\- Я никогда не забуду сколько ты для меня сделал - говорит Феликс - Знаешь, я научусь каким-нибудь трюкам со скейтом и когда мы встретимся обязательно все покажу - говорит он с улыбкой.   
Расставаться совсем не хочется, но он понимал, что и задерживать их уже нельзя..  
Старший рассмеялся и погладил его по голове. Почти как щенка. Мило.  
Автобус выехал из-за поворота. Синий, с большими окнами, огромной расписью на весь бок о рекламе какого-то нового фильма, выходящего в этом году.  
Мама Чана улыбнулась Ликсу, положив руку на плечо.   
\- Мне жаль вас рассоединять. Вы такие хорошие друзья, ребята. - она с нежностью посмотрела на обоих парней. Словно они оба были её сыновьями. - но это жизнь. И я надеюсь, что вы ещё встретитесь. Феликс ты чудесный мальчик!  
Автомобиль остановился, спуская автоматическую лестницу к их ногам. Женщина тут же потащил наверх чемоданы, и ей помогал в этом кондуктор.  
Чан в последний (кажется) раз сжал Ликса в объятьях, как плюшевого мишку.   
\- Напишу тебе. - ещё раз напомнил. - как только приеду. Возможно завтра. Хотелось бы сегодня но...   
\- Кристофер! - крикнула его мама уже сидя на своём месте.   
Взгляды старшего с младшим поднялись к ней в потом снова пересеклись.   
\- И не грусти. - на ставил Чан напоследок.   
А потом зашёл в автобус.   
Двери за ним закрылись.


	7. Глава 7

Жизнь после отъезда Чана поменялась, но не совсем кардинально как думал Феликс... Учёба, домашние задания... Все так же. Исключение, составляли только отсутствие прогулок и веселья. Правда, грустить ему долго тоже не давали. Джой, как никак присматривала за ним и иногда составляла компанию в прогулках по парку. Они делали много фото, которые позже Феликс отправлял на почту Чану. Из-за разницы во времени ответ на письма мог идти по разному... Да и они оба были заняты. Кампания Тони, к слову, все же пыталась вновь попытать счастье в унижение Ли, однако все их попытки были пресечены Джой. А позже, видимо поняв, что это все бесполезно они отстали от него.   
Время шло, Феликс чтобы меньше грустить и не думать о прекрасных днях проведённых с другом записался на танцы, а там он уж отрывался по полной.  
Частые тренировки выматывали, он работал на столько усердно, что уже спустя месяц его ставили в первую линию. Единственное что огорчило его, так это отсутствие общение с Чаном. Адрес... Просто исчез после замены гаджетов и теперь он не мог отправить те множество фото что делал по привычке.   
Джой появлялась все реже, оно и понятно, свои дела...  
Тогда то Феликс впервые задумался об отъезде в Корею, даже немного начал изучать язык. Получалось конечно очень уж плохо, но он пытался.  
Усердная работа в зале, а затем и в школе, помогали забыться, про скейт он тоже не забывал. Редко катался, но вот трюки так и не решался пробовать...  
Вечерние поездки на скейте за мороженным стали нормой, иногда гулял ночью, пробираясь в парк, когда какие-то мысли его трквожили и нужно было подумать...   
Как например сейчас перед отъездом в Корею. В голове было только "правильно ли поступаю", "стоит ли оно того", "нужно ли мне это"... Конечно! Конечно нужно и это несомненно правильный путь. Вот к такому решению он пришёл сидя на скамейке в пустом парке и смотря на звёздное небо. Пора, думалось ему и он пошёл домой...   
Родители к слову, остаются в Австралии, постоянно работа, животные... Ну такие бытовые вещи, которые не давали им уехать. Мама долго возмущалась на него, плакала, а потом все же отпустила. Мечта стать трейни... Вот ради чего она отпустила его. Она верила в него и знала что у того все получится. А раз в него верили, значит верил и сам Феликс и тренировался ещё усерднее, теперь не только в танцах. Постановка голоса, немного актёрского мастерства... Каких только курсов он не проходил, но это дало свои плоды. Он был благодарен родителям, что не запретили это, а наоборот помогали в поисках хороших учителей..   
Утро наступило быстро... Сборы, дорога до аэропорта, слезы мамы наставления отца, регистрация и посадка на самолёт... Все смешалось в одно. Полет оказался не таким страшным, а другая страна встретила его ярким солнцем, что могло означать только то что все обязательно будет хорошо.  
******  
...Корея. Сеул. Центр мира? Нет, но иногда казалось именно так. Когда Чан оказался здесь совсем ребёнком (ему было тринадцать) он был так шокирован. От Австралии и милого сердцу мальчишки Сиднея - город отличался разительно. Внешне, внутренне... Энергетикой.   
Он потерялся в нем. И снова нашёл себя. Уже другого. Иногда Чан думает, если бы не его переезд, он бы так и не понял, кем хочет стать. Он бы им не стал, вернее. И не занимался бы тем, что любит.   
В Корее много уличных танцоров. Много певцов, чьи клипы крутят по телеку. Есть те, кем все восхищаются. Есть, кому завидуют. Есть те, кого не замечают. Но это не отменяет их талант.   
Сеул - город бьющей музыки и неоновых вывесок. Чан почувствовал ритм своим сердцем, отдал ему свое тело.   
Он и в Австралии ходил в некоторые кружки. По вокалу, к примеру, - мама на нем настаивала. Однако усердно заниматься там, намерен он не был. Его главным увлечением в жаркие Сиднейские деньки был любимый скейтборд, ветер бьющий в лицо, удивлённые взгляды сверстников, как реакция на какой-то крюк.  
А в Сеуле... Да... Жизнь его научила. Что можно зарабатывать голосом. Движениями. Внешностью. И он ей воспользовался. Скейтборд был отложен в сторону до лучших времен.   
Место в комнате заняли музыкальные инструменты, колонки, проигрыватели, ноты, уходовые средства для лица. Странно, но они тоже имели огромную роль. Не красивым Чан не был, но его красоту нужно было беречь. И он начал даже в таком раннем возрасте.   
Потом замучался бегать по агентствам. Везде где мог проходил прослушивания. Не спал ночами. Когда стал трейни... Открыл диалог в электронной почте. Точнее попытался. Но вспомнил, что уже давно утерял от него пароль.   
Его друг... Он вспоминал о мальчике, оставшемся в Австралии. Феликс, так его звали. И иногда, когда горло хрипло от перенагрузки, тело наливалось свинцом, глаза слипались, руки не слушались, а желудок урчал - он вспоминал о нем. И его слегка отпускало.  
Воспоминания о друге грели сердце, душу. Лечили.   
Ведь несмотря на обретенную цель в жизни и успех, Чан не завёл новых друзей.   
Трейни он стал в хорошей компании. Но от того и больше ожиданий. Он едва справлялся. Танцуя усерднее, работая до темноты, напевая даже в душе и перед едой...   
А ещё, когда на него повесили роль лидера. Пусть и пока не гласного. Ведь до дебюта было много времени.   
Он узнал семерых мальчишек. За каждым нужен был присмотр. Как старшего или как лидера. И как того, и как другого.   
\- Ча-а-н!! - прокричал кто-то из репетиционной. Лидер встал, направившись в их комнату. Голос был похож на Джисонов. - у нас будет ещё один новичок.   
Девятый. Господи.   
Минхо похихикал, смотря за реакцией на его лице.   
\- Тяжело быть лидером. - проворковал насмешливо.   
\- Хочешь проверить?   
\- Эй. - Сынхо поднял руку вверх, призывая их к молчанию. - слышите?  
Шаги.  
\- Я слышу. - зачем-то сказал очевидное младшенький.   
\- Поздравляю, ты прошёл проверку: ты не глухой.   
Они начали возиться на полу. В серьёзную драку это конечно не переросло. Но их шум значительно отвлекал от происходящего.   
Вошли менеджеры... Парочка. За их спинами кто-то прятался. Маленький и хрупкий. Было видно как поднимаются и опускаются нервно его плечи.  
\- Девятый участник утверждён. - сказал один из мужчин, смотря на Чана. Как на Лидера, как на опору, главного в их большой не особо пока что дружной семье.   
Но все остальные все равно умолкли.   
\- Скоро официальный дебют... А это... - он выдвинул мальчишку позади него, заставляя все взоры обратиться к нему: - Ли Феликс. Девятый.   
Чан замер, едва сдерживая поражённый крик внутри себя.  
******  
Стоит ли говорить о том как счастлив был парень узнав, что несмотря ни на что его все же взяли трейни... Тяжёлый путь был только начать.   
Руки тряслись прямо там, пока он шёл за менеджерами, вроде хотелось сбежать, но он твёрдо шёл к своей цели, он помнил что это его мечта и сейчас он на верном пути.   
Рассматривание участников, стоя чуть впереди менеджеров он остановился на лидере.. Лицо казалось смутно знакомым, но верилось с трудом... Невозможно же встретить спустя столько времени именно в таком месте, ведь нет? Или все же да, может судьба и правда была добра к ним..  
Нужно чтобы менеджеры ушли из комнаты, - при них обстановка была очень напряжённой. Тогда Джисон не сдержался и покашлял в кулак, намекая на то, что они хотели бы остаться в репетиционной без лишних ушей.   
Они переглянулись. И вышли. Наконец-то.   
\- Феликс! - Чан подлетел к младшему как на парусах и крепко сжал в кольце рук.   
\- Это точно ты? - проговорил вглядываясь в чужое лицо.  
\- У меня точно такой же вопрос к тебе - обнимая в ответ говорит парень. - Ты вообще реален? Это не сон?   
Младший счастливо улыбается, совсем уж забыв что они не одни.  
\- Вы не одни. - крикнул кто-то сзади тут же привлекая их внимание.   
\- Серьёзно, прекращайте ворковать. - присоединился другой.   
\- Простите. - фыркнул Чан отпуская их.   
Семь лиц смотрели на них с большим интересом.   
\- Вы знакомы?  
\- Да... В Австралии познакомились, а потом Чан-хену пришлось переехать - говорит Феликс - И вот теперь мы вновь встретились, удивительно... Не думаю что это такая уж интересная история - переводит он стрелки - Давайте лучше познакомимся - ослепительно улыбнувшись говорит он.  
Кто-то встал тут же отряхнув штаны.   
\- Хёнджин. - протянул руку, приветливо улыбаясь.   
Они выстроились в своеобразную очередь, чтобы пожать ему руки. Кто-то, совсем осмелев - полез обниматься.   
\- Рады принять тебя в семью! - воскликнул другой. - Чанбин, кстати.   
Его тут же оттолкнул кто то ещё.   
\- Вали, моя очередь получить порцию обнимашек от новенького.  
Феликс смеётся с них и чувствует себя немного спокойнее.   
\- Я Джисон - произносит, как раз таки тот, что оттеснил Чанбина, чтобы получить свои объятья.   
Следующим с обнимашками был Сынхо, затем Сынмин, Минхо что просто пожал руку и так же быстро ушёл.   
\- А я Чонин - последним на очереди был макнэ. Они обнимались кажется больше чем все остальные, чем снова вызвали недовольные возгласы парней и улыбку Ли.   
\- Рад с вами со всеми познакомится - говорит Феликс отпуская Чонина.   
\- Всё, время мы конечно потратили с вами много, поэтому вперёд тренироваться - неожиданно говорит Чан, чем привлекая к себе внимание. - Мы только начали так что давайте, за работу.


	8. Глава 8

Тренировка подошла к концу, все с довольными лицами пили воду и собирались в общежитии.  
\- Вы невероятные - с улыбкой говорит Феликс, пока все были тут.  
\- Ты тоже, Феликс - говорит Джисон.  
\- Ждём тебя в общежитии, ты ведь с нами теперь жить будешь? - уточняет Джисон.  
\- Даа... Только надо за вещами съездить и я к вам - говорит Ли. - Чаан - зовёт тихо парень. - Ты поможешь мне с вещами? Там не много... Но я не хочу ехать один.  
\- Я могу... - Чан обернулся к ребятам, когда те смотрели на них во все глаза, как на двух играющихся щенков.  
\- Без проблем. - перебил Минхо, а Сынмин подтолкнул в спину.  
\- Вали уже, вам же нужно там поговорить наедине, обсудить события произошедшие за годы расставания, страстно поце...  
\- Заткнись. - Сынхо наступил ему на ногу, заставив ойкнуть. - удачной поездки.  
И улыбается как ни в чем ни бывало.  
Чан поджимает губы и закатывает глаза, смотря на их дурачества.  
Они покинули тренировочный зал самыми последними, а затем и вышли из здания компании.  
\- Я вспоминал тебя довольно часто... - неожиданно говорит Феликс. - Тебе там не икалось?  
Они стояли у остановки в ожидании нужного автобуса.  
Чан похихикал в ответ на его заявление:  
\- А тебе? - пристально посмотрел. - я вообще-то тоже склерозом не страдал все это время и помнил. Знаешь какое самое захватывающее воспоминание у меня о тебе осталось?  
Феликс наклонил голову, вопросительно подняв брови и ожидая...  
\- Как ты пытаясь выполнить трюк въехал лицом в столб.  
\- О нет, только не это - смущённо смеётся Феликс - Почему именно это? Хотя знаешь... С тобой у меня было такое же яркое... - задумался Феликс - Когда ты пролил на себя сок, пока ехал на скейте. А ещё таким крутым пытался быть - парень смеётся, вспоминая - Я кстати трюки конечно наверное забыл... Но иногда катался ночью в парке...  
\- Я и был крутым, малявка, ты ничего не понимаешь. - фыркнул Чан. - почему ночью?  
\- Ночью там всегда было спокойнее, тихо... Никто не мешал. Я полюбил гулять по ночам... - проговорил Ли.  
\- Значит как-нибудь мы обязательно должны погулять ночью. - старший улыбнулся, и забрался в автобус. Это как привет из прошлого, только в этот раз... В этот раз Феликс забрался вместе с ним.  
\- Не думаю что у нас будет на это время. - садясь рядом с Чаном - Так как ты оказался тут? Я не думал что тебя ну занесёт в эту степь. Весь такой крутой скейтер... Что же я о тебе ещё не знаю, хен? - чуть прищурившись смотря на Чана говорит Ликс.  
\- Степь? - Чан рассмеялся. Пейзажи за окном стали стремительно меняться, когда автобус поехал. - это как раз таки не степь. Но если ты про... Карьеру айдола, то... Я не знаю как так вышло. В какой-то момент мне захотелось. Я подумал, что в этом моё предназначение. И не ошибся. Я вижу этих парней из студии каждый день. Их лица, улыбки, пот, кровь и слезы... Желание дебютировать. Прославиться хоть немного. У кого-то заработать денег. И я хочу им всем помочь. А ты почему тут?  
\- А я просто увлёкся танцами... Начал наблюдать и как-то задумался о том что хочу быть не просто танцором. Я хочу быть артистом, хочу чтобы за мной следовали. Я понимаю как будет сейчас тяжело и что мне много надо работать чтобы хорошо говорить на корейском. - он опустил взгляд - Но я готов работать, готов стараться. Я просто понял, что хочу этого. Всего себя отдавать этому делу. Быть айдолом... Я был удивлён когда прошёл, когда меня взяли.. Я думал это сон. Может это и есть сон? Чан, может ты снова всего лишь сон? - он посмотрел на него задумчивый взглядом, будто и правда пытался понять, во сне ли он.  
\- Нет. - ответил старший, не став спрашивать про "снова". - или, может быть, это сон наяву. И он снится нам обоим. Или даже всем девятерым.   
Кондуктор объявляет остановку. Чан хватает Феликса за запястье и вытаскивает за собой на улицу:  
\- Ты жил здесь? Ты сказал мы выходим на этой остановке.   
Их окружали бетонные дома, в которые старший вглядывался, стараясь найти хотя бы признаки жизни в этом сером квартале.  
\- Да... - неловко говорит Феликс - Может тут не все так красиво, как в центре... Но зато я хотя бы не на улице живу. Да и к тому же я прихожу сюда только спать   
Они проходят в небольшой двор, который так же не имеет ничего примечательного. Вот подъезд, в который они заходят и поднимаются... Кажется на 8 или 9? Ли сбился со счету, как и всегда.   
\- Кстати... Я же тебе браслет дарил, когда ты уезжал. Ты... Сохранил его? - открывая дверь спрашивает он.  
\- Он стал мне немного мал, когда мои руки... - он показал их Феликсу. - выросли, хм. Но я надел его на своего плюшевого медведя в общежитии. Ему не хватало немного гламура.  
Феликс смеётся.   
\- Я удивлён - улыбается он.   
Затем снимает ботинки и спешит в комнату.   
\- Ты собрал прекрасную команду. - говорит Феликс доставая из небольшого шкафа все свои немногочисленные вещи - Я не знаю как я попал именно к вам, с учётом того что ты и правда всех отбирал сам.  
Комната, казалось итак пустой, теперь приобретала ещё более тёмные оттенки.  
\- Тебя я не отбирал. - ответил Чан потирая нос пока Феликс начал бегать и складывать вещи в свою сумку. - я бы заметил, если бы ты был в списках. Я бы вспомнил что ты тот Ли Феликс... Из детства. - он неловко улыбнулся. - я бы и тогда принял тебя, но как видишь, для меня это было сюрпризом. Менеджеры говорили что хотят перевести в нашу группу талантливого новичка... И скорее всего он будет утверждён даже без моего одобрения. Видимо ты и правда сильно понравился оценивающей комиссии.  
\- Это звучит ужасно смущающе... Я не на столько хорош - Феликс аккуратно и на удивление вместительно складывает все вещи в спортивную сумку.   
С тумбочки так же уходят фотографии, уходовые средства, украшения.. В общем вся мелочь.  
\- Я не видел тебя в деле, не могу сказать. - не отрицает Чан. - но вообще... К нам берут только профессионалов. Если ты был бы "не хорош" ты бы сюда не попал.  
******   
Они заходят в общежитии, где уже пахнет вкусной едой.   
\- Ооо, вернулись не прошли и сутки - говорит почему-то до ужаса довольный Джисон.  
\- Пойдём покажу тебе душ и за стол, еда готова почти - Феликс даже сообразить не успевает, как его тянут за руку куда-то.   
Он оборачивается посмотреть на Чана, а затем пытается разобрать, что ему говорит Хенджин.  
Чан выглядит ни капли не удивлённый ситуацией в отличие от него. Группа окружает Феликса, трогая его, как новый предмет в доме, расспрашивая о чем-то, пытаясь подсунуть ему еду и питье, только что приготовленные. Он едва успевает отбиваться.   
А о лидере все, конечно же, забыли. Хотя не то, чтобы Чан этим был сильно расстроен.  
\- Я готов поверить в бога, если вы перестанете быть на столько активными, пожалуйста, я не успеваю за вами - быстро проговорил Феликс.   
Это была только одна из проблем, второй была то что они говорили на корейском, но у него все ещё был маленький словарный запас и он не всегда понимал их, поэтому сейчас в голове была каша.   
Но его слова помогли не очень, казалось бы что они стали в разы активнее и теперь Феликс просто прожигал взглядом Чана, надеясь что тот хоть как-то его спасёт.  
... Но старший лишь ухмылялся на его просьбы о помощи одними глазами. Они все через это проходили. И Феликс пройдёт. В конце концов, он должен привыкать, ему с этими людьми ещё жить в одной общаге.   
\- Кстати! Тебе нужно выбрать комнату, с кем будешь жить. Есть по два, а есть по три человека, - Чанбин начал загибать пальцы на руках, видимо пересчитывая их в своём уме.  
Феликс задумался, рассматривая участников. Все теперь внимательно смотрели ожидая ответа.  
\- Эм… Я бы хотел… жить… - тянет он обводя взглядом ребят – с Чонином.  
Чтож сказать, милашка-макнэ привлекает абсолютно всех и было не удивительно что Феликс захотел с ним.  
\- Удивительно. - хмыкнул кто-то, уже не разобрать кто. И это была в каком-то смысле общая мысль, так что кто в итоге её озвучил не было даже важно.   
Чан прервал молчание:   
\- Отлично. Тогда переносим вещи и селим Феликса.   
Народ начал шуметь и разбредаться.   
Чонин подошёл к Феликсу положив руку на его плечо и легонько сжав:   
\- Обещаю сделать все, чтобы твоя первая ночь в общежитии прошла незабываемой.  
\- Может лучше она пройдёт ну... Спокойно? - чтож поделать такая фраза заставила напрячь свой мозг и удобно предоставила все возможные варианты развития событий.  
И в принципе тогда Феликс и понял что бессонная ночь ему уже обеспечена, хотя возможно и не только из-за того что может что-то быть, но и из-за того сколько всего сейчас происходит в его жизни.  
\- Ни за что. - шепнул макнэ ему на ухо, сладко улыбнувшись.   
\- Только давайте на этот раз без крови на потолке. - попросил Минхо. - её не очень удобно убирать.  
\- Я передумал и хочу жить под столом на кухне - с самой милой улыбкой говорит Феликс старательно делая мелкие шаги к отступлению.  
\- Это была не кровь, хён! - нахмурился макнэ. - это был обычный кетчуп, и ты, хён, сам был виноват в том, как она там оказалась.   
\- Не пугайте новенького! - прикрикнул Чан. - если тебе будет страшно, ты всегда можешь уйти спать под стол. Ну или к кому-то из нас. Положим под кроватью.  
\- А ещё можно выйти за дверь и прогуляться по улице, чтобы остаться живым - тихо проговорил Феликс. - Так... Где там моё спальное место? - уже спокойным голосом говорит он.   
\- Пошли, покажу - и с этими словами Чонин тянет Феликса за руку прямо по коридору в нужную комнату.   
В комнате были только двухъярусные кровати и Феликс не долго думая упал на первый ярус одной из трех кроватей. Ну как никак бежать отсюда будет куда быстрее, чем со второго.  
\- Чемоданы разбирать не будешь? - спросил макнэ рассматривая его верху вниз. - а ну и справедливо, кому они нафиг нужны.   
И упал прямо рядом с ним.   
\- До полуночи ещё много времени, я думаю, мы должны познакомиться поближе. - он приподнял голову на кровати и подпер щеку ладонью, заглядывая в чужое лицо как в какой-то дораме.  
\- Ты удивляешь меня все больше - смеётся Феликс. - Чтож, давай. Спрашивай что интересует.  
\- Интересует на сколько близки вы с Чан-хеном - неожиданно появляется Джисон и устраивается к ним на кровати.   
\- Опять ты со своими дурацкими вопросами - ворчит Минхо, так же пристраиваясь к ним.   
Казалось что ещё несколько минут и на эту кровать перейдут все, хотя почему казалось...  
\- Хорошо, тогда я задам тебе вопрос, - тут же перестраивается Джисон, Феликс не успевает следить за их перемещениями. - насколько мы близки с тобой?   
И приближает свое лицо к чужому. Минхо морщится и рукой закрывает лицо младшего рукой.   
\- Дети в эти дни слишком наглые.   
Феликс слабо хихикает, думая, что это похоже на какой-то хаос.  
\- Тебе не кажется что мы тут немного лишние? - посмотрев на Чонина говорит Феликс.   
\- Рядом с ними я постоянно так думаю - говорит он - Но мне не мешает сделать так - и макнэ наваливается всем весом на Минхо оттесняя его от Джисона.  
\- Два кота - возвращаясь на прежнее место говорит Джисон.   
\- О, у вас тут веселье я к вам - заходит Хенджин.   
Он устраивает голову удивлённого Феликса на своих ногах.   
\- Я удивлён как кровати ещё живы - говорит Ли.  
\- А вы тут случайно не офигели, тусоваться и не приглашать меня? - вваливается в и без того тесное пространство Сынмин.  
\- Не офигели. Воздух не бесконечный вообще-то. - его пинает Хёнджин, на ногу которому парень случайно наступает.   
\- Я пожалуй залезу наверх. - бормочет Минхо, пытаясь спастись от лишних прикосновений.   
\- С тобой можно, хён? - Джисон пытается встать, но его придавливает своим телом Чонин:   
\- Сиди тут.  
\- Не ну вы конечно не додумались позвать меня - ворчит Чанбин и втискивается куда-то к стене.  
\- Проходной двор какой-то. Надо было дверь закрыть - говорит Феликс, который со всех сторон зажат и теперь не может шевелиться - Вот только Чана тут не хватает. Или он не принимает участие в этом?   
\- Ну сегодня Девичник будем Хенджину косички заплетать, должен тоже придти - хихикает макнэ.  
\- Если звать Чана, то и Сынхо хена тоже.  
\- Девять человек в одной комнате! - бормочет сверху Минхо.   
Чонин поднимает палец вверх:  
\- Самый лучший размер для того чтобы сыграть в правду или действие.   
Чанбин у стены закатывает глаза:   
\- Оригинальность в тебе плещет.   
\- А я бы лучше в мафию сыграл. - вздыхает мечтательно Сынмин.   
\- Или в монополию! - подсказывает ему Чонин.   
\- Никакой монополии в этом доме больше. - хмурится Минхо, как самый старший на данный момент в комнате. - в прошлый раз Хёнджин подрался с Джисоном за то, что тот усадил его за решётку.   
\- Эх, были времена... - вздыхает Хан. - к слову я победил.   
\- Неправда. - отзывается Хёнджин.   
\- Правда...   
\- Ага, давайте подеритесь ещё раз. Из-за сраной игры.   
\- Чанбин-хён! Как ты можешь так не культурно выражаться перед своими тонсэнами!   
\- И это говоришь мне ты, Джи...  
\- Так зовите остальных и правда поиграем во что нибудь - говорит Феликс.   
\- ЧААААН, СЫНХООО - кричит Чонин потому что вставать с такого удобного Джисона не хотелось.   
\- Я оглохну из-за тебя - ворчит Джисон.   
\- И мы все тоже - говорит Хенджин.   
\- О. Кажется идут - говорит Феликс, слыша торопливые шаги в их сторону. - Кажется нам стоит потесниться немного. Или много…  
\- Что случилось кого убили, - заглядывает в комнату взволнованный Сынхо, он же старший хён.   
\- Никого, но если ты не сядешь сейчас же, будет один труп. - ворчит Хёнджин. - мой.   
Сзади в спину Сынхо случайно толкает Чан:   
\- Что тут за сборище?   
\- Они видимо решили поиграть в тетрис людьми. - отзывается старший ему, смотря на накиданные друг на друга тела.   
Чонин подаёт голос с пола:   
\- Насчёт тетриса не знаю, но мы точно хотим поиграть в мафию и правду или действие!   
\- Опять ты за свое. - а Чанбин все ещё этим недоволен.  
\- Ну я все ещё не против монополии - говорит Феликс..   
\- О нет только не это - ворчит Минхо.   
\- Хоть кто-то тут меня поддерживает - говорит Чонин и теперь ложится на Феликса - Сразу понял что ты очень хороший, хен.   
\- Слава всем богам я свободен - говорит Джисон.   
\- Смешной ты - говорит Сынмин не давая уйти наверх.   
\- Что стоите, присоединяйтесь - смотрит на двоих стоящих все ещё у входа парней.  
\- Это точно безопасно? - бормочет Чан обходя развалившегося у дверей Хёнджина.   
\- Не могу ничего гарантировать, - подаёт голос тот. - каждый в ответе сам за себя.   
\- Это борьба за выживание. - поддакивает из угла Чанбин.   
\- Программа сдохни или умри. - подаёт голос Чонин.   
Сынхо крутит пальцем у виска и залезает к Минхо наверх. Джисон на него смотрит снизу и может лишь вздыхать.   
Сынмин достаёт из под кровати бутылку.   
\- А это откуда? - недовольно спрашивает Чан.   
\- Купил.   
\- Ты несовершеннолетний.   
-...Попросил купить Минхо.   
\- Минхо!  
Старший вздрагивает натыкаюсь взглядом на лидера.   
\- Он меня шантажировал!   
\- Он? Тебя? Ой не пи...   
Сынхо стукает ему ладонью по голове, прямо со своей верхней полки.   
\- Тут дети.   
\- Где? - шипит Чонин. - мне вообще-то...   
\- Цыц. Мы тут играть собрались вообще-то. - поднимает палец Джисон и отбирает у Сынмина бутылку. - мы же в правду или действие да? Значит, правила такие. Кто-то крутит бутылку, и тому, на кого она показывает, задаёт свой вопрос. Не отвечает, или действие не исполняет: выпивает из этой бутылки. Прямо из горла.   
\- Это потому что у нас стаканов нет, или потому что ты, хён, хочешь нас всех неформально перецеловать?   
Джисон хмурится, а сверху Чонин прилетает ещё один подзатыльник.   
\- Не всех, а некоторых, особенных. - бормочет Чанбин. Впрочем его слова не замечают, потому что Хёнджин пинает на этот раз Джисона:   
\- Начинай уже.   
Джисон ставит её в центр. И крутит.  
Бутылка останавливается на Чане.   
Собственно вот и первый вопрос.   
\- Что ж... - тянет Джисон внимательно смотря на каждого.   
\- Ну давай думай быстрее уже - говорит недовольно Чонин.   
\- Он изображает драматизм - говорит Феликс.   
\- Тс - шикает Джисон - С кем бы из присутствующих ты бы пошёл на свидание?  
\- А говорил, что у меня вопросы дурацкие. - фыркнул Чонин, заехав Феликсу в живот локтем.   
Чан однако не смущается.   
\- Я выбираю действие.   
Или все-таки смущается.   
\- Фууу. - это говорят сразу несколько человек.   
\- Напоминаю, никакой пошлятины. Половина из вас все-таки ещё несовершеннолетние. - пригрозил Сынхо сверху.   
\- Окей. - недовольно бормочет Джисон. - но вы же совершеннолетие хён?   
\- Что? - Сынхо непонимающе хмурится.  
Хан объявляет:   
\- Чан лизни Сынхо!   
Хёнджин раскидывает конечности по полу, заезжая только что севшему Чанбину по голове пяткой.   
Начинается шум.   
\- Дай сюда бутылку. - бормочет Чан с покрасневшими ушами.   
Одним глотком захлебывает целую четверть, и сильно морщится.   
\- Вот смотри, напьешся, сам полезешь его лизать. - приговаривает Сынмин.  
\- А может кого другого - хихикает Чонин, за что получает по ноге от Феликса и недовольно смотрит на того.   
\- Хорошо, крути - смотря на Чана говорит Джисон.   
То тут же прокручивает бутылку и та показывает на Чонина.   
\- Что ж ребёнок, тебе лёгкий вопрос - говорит Чан - Если тебе дадут шанс на один день стать невидимым, чтобы ты сделал с этой способностью?   
\- Какой же ты скучный - фыркает Чанбин.   
\- Он ещё маленький чтобы задавать другие вопросы - говорит Хенджин.   
И в него летит какая-то подушка которая оказалась рядом лежащей с Чонином.  
\- Я бы зашёл в комнату Хёнджина и посмотрел как он переодевается.  
Минхо выплевывает воду, которую затащил наверх, прямо на Сынмина внизу.   
\- Б... Хён! - у него явно не самые хорошие мысли по этому поводу.   
\- Дождик кажется идёт да? - невинно отзывается старший посматривая на потолок как на небо. Словно там действительно тучи и вот-вот начнётся ливень.  
Хёнджин сидит с лицом камня. Чонин с лицом "уделал".   
\- Спасибо за то, что превратили мой невинный вопрос в разборки между собой. - ворчит Чан. - Чонин крути.  
Чонин прокручивает бутылку и та указывает на Феликса.   
\- Ууу - раздоется вокруг.  
\- Кто последний разбил тебе сердце? - спрашивает Чонин.   
Феликс смотрит на макнэ.   
\- Я выбираю действие - говорит он.   
\- Кто же разбил нашему котёнку сердце - кочает головой Хенджин.   
\- Скажи нам, мы можем разбить его лицо за это - говорит Чанбин.  
Феликс осматривает присутствующих, лишь тихо вздыхая. Чан склоняет голову в недоумении.   
Нет, он не так хорошо их всех знает, чтобы посвящать в свою тайну.  
Даже если....   
\- Действие так действие - подгоняет их Минхо - Я уже спать хочу давайте быстрее.   
\- Ты такой скучный хён - недовольно вздыхает Сынмин.   
\- А ты заноза в заднице, разве я имею что-то против?   
\- Боже, действительно, Чонин, загадывай уже действие ему, а то тут все передерутся - трет глаза Сынхо.  
\- Поцелуй Чан-хена - с милой (нет) улыбкой говорит Чонин.   
\- Окей - с улыбкой говорит Феликс.   
Всё удивлённо следят за его действиями в том числе Чан.  
Феликс медленно приближается к нему, напряжение нарастает и он... Оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на щеке друга. По комнате проносится звуки разочарования.  
\- Дай покажу как это делается. - ворчит Хёнджин пролезая через груды тел к лидеру и определённо настраиваясь на то, чтобы поцеловать его губы.   
\- Ну уж нет. - Чан быстро встаёт переходя в другое место в комнате.   
\- Шипперы недоделанные. - ворчит Сынхо. - мы вообще-то тут собрались чтобы узнать друг друга поближе, а не для групповушки правда?  
\- Хён... - расширяет глаза Чанбин. - как не стыдно. Тут же дети.   
Старший машет рукой.  
\- Они сами начали.   
\- Феликс крути, пока не поздно. - говорит Чонин новенькому на ухо.  
Феликс смеётся с них и крутит бутылку, которая вновь указывается на Джисона.   
\- Что последнее ты украл? - с интересом спрашивает Ли.   
Джисон будто задумался на секунду и затем выдал:  
\- Трусы.  
От чего Чонин с Феликс в недоумении посмотрели на него и засмеялись.  
\- Господи ну в принципе никто не сомневался... - смеётся Сынмин.   
\- Так вот куда мои трусы пропадают - вскакивает Хенджин явно недовольный тем что трусы оказывается не пропадают, а их нагло воруют.  
\- Давайте ещё из-за нижнего белья подеритесь. - фыркает Минхо, листая ленту в телефоне. Бутылка на них с Сынхо пока ни разу не попала слава богу. Хотя впрочем ещё остаются многие: Сынмин, Хенджин.  
Чанбин... Это могло лишь значить что играть им ещё долго.   
\- А вот возьму и подерусь. Я может на них последние деньги потратил! - Хёнджин не перестаёт ворчать.   
\- Последние деньги ты потратил на те посеребренные заколки для волос, не ври хену. - фыркает Минхо, и из уголка Чанбин слышат я смешки.   
Хёнджин хмуро усаживается на место не зная что на это ответить.   
\- Джисон крути. Опять. - закатывает глаза Чан.  
Джисон крутит и бутылка останавливается на Минхо.   
Видимо все же карма та ещё...   
\- Удиви меня - говорит Минхо.  
\- Удивлять в постели буду, а сейчас вопрос - говорит Джисон, от чего Феликс подавился водой.   
Чонин постучал ему по спине в надежде что станет лучше. Но кажется он и без этого пришёл в норму.   
\- Джисон, тут дети, сколько ещё повторять - ворчит Сынхо.   
\- Какая самая приятная вещь, которую ты когда либо испытывал с другим человеком? - с хитрой улыбкой тянет Джисон.  
Ли отвечает ему такой же ухмылкой.   
\- Когда мы с той девочкой из стаффа закрылись в...   
\- Аааааааа, ничего не слышу! - закричал Чонин, закрыв уши пальцами.   
\- А говорил что не ребёнок. - фыркает Сынмин. А Феликс просто подмечает что Минхо и Джисон все ещё смотрят друг на друга. У Ли на лице написано самодовлльство, у Джи - раздражённость.  
\- Ложь.   
\- Почему ты так думаешь?   
\- Я не думаю, я знаю. Хён.   
У него явно был порыв встать и что-то сделать прямо сейчас.  
\- Мелкий ещё чтобы знать что-то - говорит Минхо.   
И кажется, что он этого и добивался. Добивался того чтобы Джисон подскочил к нему и начал целовать.   
\- Дети уходим отсюда - тут же поднимается Бан Чан, закрывая глаза Чонину и уводя его из комнаты.   
Остальные же, а точнее все кроме Минхо и Джисона, тоже быстро ретировались на кухню.   
Феликс прихватил с собой бутылку вышел самый последний прикрывая за собой дверь.   
\- Получат же они завтра – ворчит Сынхо.  
Он наливает стакан воды и ставит его перед Чонином.   
\- Видимо вы сегодня спите у кого-то в комнатах - говорит Чан.   
\- О, я к Хенджину! - тут же восклицает макнэ, который довольно много времени проводит на кровати хена.  
\- Тогда предлагаю забрать мирового милашку к нам. - предлагает Чанбин, перехватывая Феликса за локоть. - у нас комната тихая и спокойная, в отличие от... Всех остальных. Мы все-таки серьёзные взрослые люди.   
\- А с кем ты живёшь? - интересуется Феликс.   
\- С твоим любимым другом. Чан.   
Лидер оборачивается на звук своего имени. Он уже успел треснуть за что-то Сынмина. Кажется тот неудачно пошутил насчёт отношений Минхо и Джисона.   
\- Да?  
\- Красавчик спит сегодня на твоей кровати.   
\- Красавчик?.. - бормочет сначала парень, а потом обращает внимание на прижатого к их рэперу Феликса. - О. А я где?   
\- На полу конечно же.  
Чан закатывает глаза.   
\- Так и быть. Сейчас только спать разложу остальных.   
\- Как многодетный отец, честное слово. - вздыхает Хёнджин сидя рядом с Чонином.   
\- Сынхо ему в помощь. - соглашается макнэ.  
Феликс с улыбкой наблюдает за тем как многодетный отец такого шумного семейства быстро утаскивает всех по своим койкам.   
В комнате Хенджина как раз осталась пустовать кровать, ведь Джисон был не в их комнате и там удобно устроился Сынхо.  
Чонин ни на шаг не отступая от Хенджина заваливается на кровать.   
Сынмин так же удобно устраивается на своей.   
\- На тебе дети Сынхо, следи, чтобы ничего тут не было - наставляет Чан и уходит в свою комнату.  
Феликс сидел на чужой кровати рассматривая комнату, попутно слушаю Чанбина.   
\- Быстро ты однако - говорит он завидев хена на пороге комнаты.  
\- Сам поражаюсь. - улыбается Чан. Он тоже присаживается на свою кровать, прислоняясь спиной к стене и тяжело вздыхая. - ну что, первый вечер в общаге и правда был незабываемым да?  
\- Такое вряд ли теперь забудешь - говорит Феликс, но затем улыбается - Сегодня был хороший день. Я думал что все будет не так... Весело - говорит он.   
\- Ну раз все было хорошо, давай спать теперь.. - говорит Чанбин - Не забудь вслух сказать "на новом месте приснись жених невесте" - смеётся он и в него тут же летит ближайшая подушка.   
\- Такими темпами мне спокойная жизнь только будет сниться - ловко поймав летящую подушку говорит он.  
Ну как ловко... Почти падая на Чана, но почти не считается.  
\- Тихо. - придерживается его лидер за плечо. - надеюсь ты не был сильно шокирован и не хочешь сбежать.  
\- Всё в порядке.. Ну почти. - усаживаясь нормально говорит Феликс. - Мне нравится тут и пока побег в мои планы не входит.  
\- Ну знаешь, если бы я в первый день увидел двух целующихся участников... - ворчит Чанбин со своего места. - я бы внёс побег в план.  
\- Ну может быть меня это просто не так сильно впечатлило для этого - отвечает Феликс. - В любом случае побег я пока не планирую. Меня в принципе все устраивает.   
В комнате наступила тишина. Чанбин кажется уснул, в то время как Чан и Феликс все так же сидели.   
\- Думаю что нам тоже пора ложиться... - неуверенно говорит Феликс.   
Для него это было все непривычно и даже немного неловко... Сон не шел, но мозг старательно напоминал, что завтра нужно рано вставать и сон все же нужен.


	9. Глава 9

Все сильно погрузилась в репетиции сразу после дня знакомства. Не все время приходилось на веселье, сказать честно, как айдолам - так веселиться им наоборот приходилось очень редко.   
Пение танцы рэп потом снова танцы, как замкнутый круг. Феликс не успевал следить как заканчивая что либо они возвращались к тому же. Не замечал, как шли дни. Недели.  
И только тогда, когда его тело вот-вот было готово развалиться на куски, он посмотрел на календарь и заметил, что прошёл уже почти месяц. Месяц с того момента как он приехал в общежитие и познакомился с восемью парнями.   
Иногда, вечерами они выбирались в забегаловку неподалёку от агентства, поесть лапши. Лишь тогда Феликс словно очнулся от долгого сна. Лишь тогда он приходил в себя, словно все время до этого находился под гипнозом. Как кукла исполнял движения на сцене или в репетиционной зале. Как игрушка открывал рот и закрывал его, когда нужно было что-то кому-то ответить.   
Лишь тогда, когда они собирались в этой закусочной, он чувствовал себя живым.  
\- Ликс, передай соус. - попросил Чан с другой стороны стола.   
Стол у них был большой, чтобы вмещались все девять человек. Точнее даже не стол, а два сдвинутых стола. И четыре дивана, сдвинутые с двух сторон в два длинных сидения. На одном сидел Чан, Минхо, Джисон и Хёнджин, на втором - зажатый между Сынмином и Чонином Феликс. Чуть отодвинулся от них Сынхо. Чанбин и вовсе притащил себе собственный стул.   
\- Конечно. - пробормотал он потянувшись за соусом который стоял ближе к их стороне.  
Он передал соус едва не уронив его, но все же закончилось благополучно.   
\- Феликс, все в порядке? - весьма обеспокоено спрашивает Чонин.  
\- Да, ты сегодня какой-то странный... - добавляет Сынмин.   
\- Всё в порядке, не волнуйтесь - успокаивает он парней.   
Не смотря на усталость, не смотря на то что он потерялся во времени и кажется его жизнь стала совершенно не его, он чувствовал себя хорошо в компании парней.   
\- Давайте сегодня куда-нибудь пойдём - предлагает макнэ. - Мы давно никуда не выбирались - и смотрит тем самым взглядом кота из шрека, на Чана.   
\- Мы вообще за последние несколько месяцев видим только зал для репетиций, общежитие и закусочную - соглашается Чанбин.  
Теперь на лидера смотрело несколько милейших (нет) и умоляющих взглядов.  
Чан посмотрел на них очень скептически. Сбежать с очередной запланированное менеджерами репетиции...   
\- Какие предложения есть? - спросил вытирая рот салфеткой.   
\- Киношка. - поднял палец вверх Джисон.- задние места, на диванчиках и...   
Сынхо брезгливо сморщился смотря как чужая рука ползёт по бедру Минхо под столом. К слову очень заметно.  
\- Ну уж нет.   
\- Может боулинг?- предложил Чонин.   
\- Хочешь чтобы история с монополией повторилась? - хмыкнул Чанбин. - только теперь вы будете драться не кулаками а видимо шарами.   
\- Мои шары мне ещё дороги... - пробормотал Хёнджин.   
\- Я имел ввиду шары для боулинга...   
\- Заткнулись! - тихо но грозно сказал Чан. - Феликс, Сынмин, вы пока не высказались. Есть какие-то предложения?  
\- Я бы согласился на простую прогулку по парку - говорит Сынмин.   
\- Я тут недалеко видел скейт парк. Можно арендовать скейты и покататься - не уверенный в том что это затея понравится всем, говорит Феликс.   
\- О, буду учить Минхо кататься - тут с не особо приличной улыбкой и взглядом говорит Джисон.   
\- Прекращайте - недовольно говорит Чанбин.   
\- Ты просто завидуешь - тут же отвечает Джисон.   
\- Успокоились - чуть повысив голос говорит Сынхо - Лучше варианты бы ещё подкинули, вместо разборок между собой. А то сейчас на репетицию все пойдёте вместо отдыха.  
\- Лично мне нравится идея со скейт парком. - пожал Чан плечами.   
\- Конечно, ты же чуть ли не единственный, кто умеет кататься. - фыркнул Хёнджин.   
\- Я думаю, вы быстро научитесь.   
\- А прежде кто-нибудь точно разобьёт себе нос. - хмыкнул Чанбин. - ладно, я за. За этим будет весело понаблюдать.  
\- Тогда быстренько все доели и пошли - говорит Сынхо.  
Спешить с едой они конечно не стали. Но как только доели пошли в скейт парк. Взяв в аренду скейтов они разделились. Собственно Минхо с Джисоном отошли чуть дальше, чем вызвали недовольства Сынхо, но тот все же присматривал за парочкой.  
Феликс учил уже хотя бы стоять на скейте Чонина и Хенджина.  
Сынмин был с Чанбином, на удивление они довольно быстро научились простой езде и уже вовсю развлекались.  
Чан снисходительно смотрел на них со стороны пока что не собираясь вставать на свой скейт. Когда младшие (и один старший) наконец-то начали уже неплохо ездить, к нему подлетел на полной скорости Хёнджин едва не упав в руки.  
\- Хён давай баттл. - протараторил.  
\- Ты едва не разбился в лепешку, какой баттл?  
\- Так было задумано. Баттл! - крикнул, воинственно вскинув руку в воздух.  
Чан лишь посмеялся над его энтузиазмом. Но к нему тут же присоединился горящий макнэ:  
\- Баттл!  
\- Я вас всех уделаю. - фыркнул Джисон подбегая со скейтом в руке.  
\- Пиздеж ты сегодня скейт впервые в жизни увидел. - усмехнулся на это Чанбин.  
\- Если бы наша компания брала штрафы за маты, она бы давно обогатилась. - проворчал Сынхо. - не знаю почему Джип упускает эту возможность.  
\- Надеюсь им никто не предложит эту идею - говорит только что врезавшийся в Джисона, рука на чужой талии и далее по списку мы пропустим.  
\- Он просто переживает что кто-то из вас пострадает, а отвечать на вопросы откуда это придётся ему - вмешивается Феликс отказываясь рядом с Хенджином.  
\- Фу, хен не будь и ты занудой - обиженно говорит Чонин.  
Феликс смеётся.  
\- Но батл и правда можно провести. Делимся на две команды. Чья проигрывает, покупает всем ну... Мороженое - задумчиво тянет Ли - Ну что Чан, ты в деле?  
\- Валяйте. Но если кто-то разобьёт нос помните что потом менеджеры сделают это же со мной.  
\- Не драматизируй, хён. - Отмахивается Сынмин. - Нос тебе не разобьют, максимум выпустят кишки через уши.  
\- Никаких ужастиков на ночь больше. - поморщился Минхо.  
\- Итак делимся на команды! - воскликнул Хёнджин. - предлагаю двум сильнейшим скейтерам среди нас возглавить их. Нечестно будет если Феликс и Чан окажутся в одной команде, потому что это команда тогда точно выиграет.  
\- Не переживай Хенджин ты точно будешь в моей команде - говорит Феликс.  
\- Я иду в комплекте с ним - тут же восклицает Чонин.  
\- Опять они начинают - ворчит Джисон.  
\- Но они по крайней мере не демонстрируют как некоторые - ворчит Сынхо смотря на Минхо и Джисона.  
\- Всё Чан выбирай, хотя думаю тут итак понятно, кого ты к себе возьмёшь - говорит Сынмин.  
\- Нас будет нервное количество, так что у кого-то будет на одного человека больше. - тянет Джисон.  
\- Молодец, наконец-то научился считать и хоть как-то думать - говорит Минхо.  
\- Сынхо хён ты со мной? - Спрашивает Чан и старший расплывается в улыбке.   
\- Конечно. А этих двоих с собой возьмём. - указывает на Минсонов. - за ними нужно присматривать.   
\- Мы не дети! - шипит Джисон.   
\- Ну да, дела то у вас давно не детские...   
\- Мы можем сделать одного из нас судьёй. - жуёт губу Хёнджин отвлекая всех от спора. - может кто-то не хочет соревноваться?  
Все задумались. Но тут резко поднял руку Сынмин.   
\- Я могу быть судьёй, если никто не против - говорит Ким.   
Получив одобрительный кивок они начали обсуждать сами задания.  
\- Думаю надо сделать три этапа - начинает Чанбин, который к слову теперь был в команде Феликса.   
\- Первый просто проехаться кто вперёд, чья команда придёт первая получается балл - тут же вмешивается Джисон.   
\- А второе задание можно сделать с какими-нибудь припятсвиями. - задумчиво говорит Феликс - А третье могут соревноваться один на один. То есть от каждой команды будет один человек и какое-нибудь задание ему дают. Что думаете?   
\- Звучит довольно просто... - говорит Сынмин.  
\- Я за! - тут же восклицает Чан. - главное чтобы никто не поранился.   
Джисон посмотрел на него.   
\- Ты скучный. Почему я в твоей команде?   
\- Начинаем! - Сынмин ловко прервал их. - на камень ножницы бумага решайте кто проедется первым из команды.   
У команды Чана получалось что первым будет соревноваться Минхо.  
От команды Феликса первым пошёл Чанбин.  
\- Давай хен, я верю в тебя ты придешь первым - говорит напутственное слово Ли.   
А минсоны собственно говоря тоже зря времени не теряют и теперь у Минхо была большая мотивация придти первым, остаётся лишь гадать что же ему такое сказал Джисон, хотя кажется это снова контент не для детей.   
\- Все разойдитесь - командует Сынмин и посмотрев что все ушли подальше поднимает руки вверх - Один - руки опускаются на уровень плеч - Два - резко вниз – Три!  
И ребята стартуют.  
\- Проигравшие выполняют желание победителя!! - кричит Чонин подставив ладонь ко рту, видимо чтобы его было лучше слышно.   
\- Уже страшно представить. - шепчет Сынхо, но тем не менее внимательно наблюдает за тем как скользят по асфальтированной дороге Минхо и Чанбин, изредка переглядываясь между собой.   
\- Чанбин Чанбин Чанбин! - кричат Хёнджин и Чонин из своего угла.  
\- Минхо! - кричит Чан ещё громче, и его поддерживает Джисон. А редкие хлопки и свист - уже дело рук Сынхо.  
И буквально с минимальным отставанием первый приходит Минхо. Уже довольно улыбаясь во все 32 или не все, кто же считал то.   
\- Минхо-хен первый победитель - озвучивает Сынмин - ещё бы чуть-чуть и вы бы пришли одинаково. Следующие.   
\- Хен, ты молодец, все в порядке мы выиграем - говорит Феликс. - Чонин иди ты дальше, помни что нужно не сильно вперёд наклоняться иначе свалишься, постарайся найти баланс - говорит он отправляя младшего к началу.  
\- У нас следующий Сынхо. Старший и младший, битва поколений так сказать.   
\- Старики вперёд! - подбадривает Джисон.  
\- Я вернусь и врежу тебе. - грозит Сынхо с недовольным лицом.  
Все те же движения и на три они рванули с места.   
Каждая команда подбадривала своего участника хоть они и не особо слышат этого, но хотя бы поорать просто так можно.   
И.... Что удивительно первым приходит Чонин, который учёл все замечания Феликса.   
\- Хенджин ты должен мне поцелуй - улыбаясь довольный как кот который только что поел говорит Ай Эн.   
\- Я все ещё тебе хен - ворчит Хенджин.   
\- Ну собственно ясно почему ты так рвался вперёд - говорит Чанбин.  
И не успевают что либо ответить, как Сынмин зовёт следующих.   
\- Хенджин ты пойдёшь дальше - говорит Феликс.  
\- Чан? Уделаешь его? - спрашивает Сынхо. - или пощадишь ребёнка?  
\- Я не ребёнок! - кричит он в ответ. Кажется это уже сегодня было.   
\- Сильнейшие борются сильнейшими. Джисон, твоя очередь. - Чан смотрит на Феликса, думая что следующая схватка будет их.   
\- Сильный тот кто сильный, а не тот кто сильный. - говорит Хан какую-то странную фразу потирая руки. - держите за меня кулачки.  
\- Да у меня не только кулачки сжаты, у меня и яй...   
\- Хён! - возмущается Минхо.   
\- Я нервничаю, мне можно. - отмахивается старший.  
Феликс переводит взгляд на Чана пока тот смотрит вперёд. Он все ещё не верил, не верил тому что этот тот самый Чан из детства, сейчас стоит себе такой и... Взгляд на секунду ловит, но Феликс успевает отвести его ворону и поддержать Хенджина.  
На три снова старт и все наблюдали за этой схваткой.   
К слову даже если они успевали обогнать друг друга, но длилось это секунды.  
И вот финишная прямая, обстановка наколяется, все затаили дыхание и...  
\- ХЕНДЖИН - радостные возгласы своей команды и без сил падающий прямо на асфальт Хван, то ещё зрелище.  
\- Два один в пользу команды Феликса!!! - кричит Сынмин.   
\- Предлагаю после этого поменять название на команда Хёнджина. - выдыхает уставший Хван.   
\- А если серьёзно нам нужно более крутое название... - задумывается Чонин.   
Собственно с другой стороны Чан тоже прикладывает палец к подбородку думая над названием.   
Джисон выглядит немного расстроенным поражением, но только до того момента как не попадает в успокоительное объятья Минхо. А тот как известно не любитель.  
\- Что насчёт "победители"? - предлагает Минхо. - сразу расставил все точки над "и".   
\- Мне нравится идея назвать нас меню бога. - заявляет чан.   
\- А это еще что значит? - хмурится старший хён.   
\- Значит что в нашей команде собраны самые идеальные ингредиенты чтобы собрать по настоящему богическое блюдо.   
\- Ого. - выдыхает Джисон. - назови так трек когда дебютируем.   
Чан смеется:   
\- Обязательно.  
\- У вас есть какие-то предложения? - обнимая Феликса говорит Хван.   
Не сидеть же ему на асфальте, а то детей не будет или что там ещё говорят. В общем одежду точно останется более чистой.  
\- Что на счёт voices? Голоса. - задумчиво говорит Феликс.   
\- Но... Ты же не просто там это сказал? Есть смысл? - спрашивает Чонин.   
\- Конечно. - улыбается Ли - Вокруг нас очень много голосов, которые говорят нам что делать, как жить и кем быть. Всё что-то кричат и пытаются указать какое-то направление.   
\- Но мы не должны их слушать. Мы должны идти своей дорогой, доверять себе и быть собой. Всё что говорят голоса вокруг не должно иметь сильного значения для нас. Мы можем их слушать, но мы не должны им следовать. - договаривается Чанбин.   
\- Именно. Сколько бы вокруг голосов не было важен лишь один - голос твоей души. - говорит Феликс.  
\- Вау - выдыхает Хван и Чонин.  
\- У вас один мозг на двоих или мы что-то не знаем? - говорит Чонин.   
\- Лучше скажите берём или нет.   
\- Однозначно берём.  
И когда названия были озвучены, а следующие участники стояли на старте все замерли.   
\- Ты сказал что однажды я смогу обогнать тебя и тогда ты будешь покупать мне мороженное, но не смотря на эти слова тогда ты всегда его покупал - говорит Феликс - Возможно, сейчас самое время честно заработать его.  
Чан улыбнулся крошечными ямочками на щеках.   
\- Запомни, что нам нельзя много сладкого и много холодного главное, ладно?   
\- На старт... - Сынмин смешно размахивал руками в стороне. - внимание... Марш!!!   
Чан оттолкнулся ногой от асфальта. Проехать пару метров было не так уж и сложно. Здесь дело уже даже не в мастерство, а в том, кому больше повезёт. Феликс гнал изо всех сил. Чан тоже. Но Феликс легче. И последний его рывок, когда он, казалось, начал отдаляться, резко продвинул его вперёд.   
Когда Чан остановился за финишной полосой, он только тогда начал слышать голоса участников, выкрикивающих их имена.   
\- Феликс победил!!! - закричал Сынмин. - команда "голоса" победила!!!! Счёт три один!!!   
С той стороны радости было не описать.   
Сынхо быстро прикрикнул на Разбушевавшуюся троицу:   
\- У нас ещё два раунда!   
\- И вы их продуете! - заявил Хёнджин не страшась гнева старшего хена.   
\- Это было честно. - Чан пожал Феликсу руку сразу после схватки. Пока остальные выяснили отношения. - я давно не стоял на доске. С тех пор как... Начал стажироваться, наверное. Но я смогу победить тебя в следующем раунде.  
\- Окей, у нас второе испытание с препятствиями. - начал Сынмин. - будет змейка, которую мы сделаем из камней и переехать бардюр. Думаю это не будет особой проблемой. Даю командам по 5 минут на подготовку. Оценивать будем не время, а умения.   
Феликс отходит со своей командой к бардюру. Змейку то они может и сделают, а вот переехать бардюр проблема.  
\- Смотрите, вот вы едете да - он встаёт на скейт отталкиваясь и подъезжая к препятствию - И нам нужно поднять скейт, вот так - он показывает - Заднюю. Ногу на носок скейта и он поднимается. Ставим на край и уже другой ногой давим на другой конец - он демонстрирует все это медленно, а затем быстро.  
\- Ну хотя бы пол балла у нас точно будет - говорит Чонин.   
\- У нас есть ещё время. Так что пробуйте, но осторожно. Поняли что все не выходит, бросьте и лучше сделайте хорошо змейку.   
\- Ликс, можешь помочь. Я не знаю как перестроить ногу чтобы опора была и скейт поехал - говорит Хенджин.   
Феликс смотрит то как он выполняет это действие и подходит.   
\- Это ногу чуть дальше ставь от края - объясняет он похлопывая по чужому бедру - А этой теперь дави на скейт. Вот и все. - говорит Ли.  
\- Спаааасибо и правда теперь не падаю вроде.  
Когда он повернулся, Чан, как оказывается, внимательно смотрел за ним. Любопытство или просто завис? В любом случае, стоило их глазам пересечься, старший отвернулся, видимо почувствовав себя неловко. Как если бы его поймали за чем-то неприличным. Отвёл взгляд на своих балбесов. Первый у них ехал Джисон, и в этот раз был намерен победить на все сто процентов.   
\- Все будет супер. Просто не волнуйся и не спеши. Победа не стоит твоего разбитого носа. - наставил его Чан.   
\- Не стоит, но все-таки постарайся победить. - сломал его наставления Сынхо.   
\- Хён.  
\- Что?   
\- На старт... - начал отсчитывать Сынмин. - внимание.... Старт! Кто последний тот лошок!  
Собственно со стороны другой команды был Хенджин.  
В этот раз все было куда проще, хотя это испытание и не учитывало особо скорость, а скорее больше умения извернуться. Но казалось что все забыли про этому и соревновались так же на скорость.   
\- Балл команде меню бога. - говорит Сынмин как только оба участника финишировали.   
\- Чонин, ты следующий - говорит Феликс и пока тот отправляется на старт подбадривающе обнимает Хенджина, говоря что тот в любом случае молодец и справился прекрасно, просто немного не повезло.  
\- Минхо твоя очередь. - Сынхо пихнул его под зад, видимо сам снова не делая вступать в схватку с младшеньким.   
\- Уделай его! - подбадривали Чонина с другой стороны.   
Макнэ улыбался оглядываясь по сторонам. Минхо наоборот был сосредоточен на дороге.   
\- Раз два... Три! - крикнул Сынмин.  
Они понеслись практически галопом, как будто от победы зависла чья-то жизнь.  
Чонин пересекся с Минхо взглядом. И солнечно улыбнулся. На этом моменте Минхо слегка затормозил и едва не врезался в столб. А Чонин... Финишировал с криком.   
\- Голоса зарабатывают балл. - довольно ухмыльнулся Сынмин. - один один.  
Ему явно нравилось напряжение в игре.  
Следующими пошли Чанбин и Сынхо. Победу одержала команда меню бога.   
Напряжение нарастало. У всех азарт, каждый хочет ухватить победу своей команде. И вновь Чан и Феликс соревнуются.   
\- Раз.. Два, три!   
Всё те же движения, скейт к скейту, Феликс иногда смотрит на Чана, видит как ветер дует в лицо и думает о том сколько времени прошло с тех пор когда они просто катались на скейте за стаканчик мороженного.  
\- Феликс! - радостно кричит Сынмин и команда голоса которая одержала победу.   
\- Ничья. Снова. - говорит Сынмин. - Один участник от команды, все решиться после этого этапа. Только один победитель.  
\- Не подведи. - шепчет Чану Джисон.   
\- Как я могу. - улыбается лидер, вставая но доску.   
Они с Феликсом встают у черты старта одновременно. И принимают почти одинаковые позы. Готовые сорваться как только прозвучит гонг.   
\- На старт... - Сынмин не торопится. - Внимание... - Феликс дёргается, Чан усмехается. Ещё рано. - Марш!  
И погнали.   
Чан облетает препятствия быстро и без лишних усилий. Да он давно не катался на скейте, но все-таки навык не пропьешь.   
Параллельно ему идёт Феликс. На лице младшего крохотная улыбка, обращенная к трассе, он едет разбирая дорогу. И стоит только Чану взглянуть на него один раз, когда выдаётся удачный момент, где-то внутри него зарождается гордость.  
Ученик превзошедший учителя.  
\- Феликс! - вопит Хёнджин с той стороны. Ли оборачивается молниеносно - первая ошибка, перестаёт смотреть под ноги - ошибка номер два. И вот, мелкий камушек, попавший под колеса, становится катализатором катастрофы.  
Феликс чувствует как теряет равновесие, затем твёрдую поверхность асфальта и боль... Тихо ругается чувствуя как небольшие капли крови стекают по его ногам и кажется рукам тоже.  
Голова кружилась, все было слишком резко. Слишком много голосов и все мелькало вокруг. Он не понимал кто есть кто, потому что падение получилось резким...   
Он попытался сесть, потому что лежать на грязном асфальте не особо привлекательное занятие.  
\- Ты в порядке? - закопошился Хенджин совсем близко, присев рядом с ним.   
Его лицо немного расплывалось, но зрение к Феликсу уже возвращалось.  
Толпа вокруг него - все остальные, даже члены команды противников, смотрели с неприкрытым беспокойством.   
Не было видно только Чана.   
Не успел Ли что-то ответить, как Хёнджин наклонился к ране, внимательно её осматривая.   
Вскоре появилась и знакомая макушка: Чан. Пришёл, таща с собой бинты, обрабатывающую мазь и пластыри.   
\- Я же знал, что кто-то обязательно поранится. - проворчал он, пока толпа расступалась перед ним. "Но надеялся, что это хотя бы будешь не ты, Феликс" - остаётся у него в голове.   
\- О, ты принёс аптечку, отлично. - Хван протянул к нему свои руки, мол "отдавай".   
Лидер нахмурился, прижав вещи к себе. Мол "еще чего".   
\- Я сам.  
Младший пожал плечами, недоуменно смотря на присаживающегося Чана по другую сторону от Феликса. Ему все ещё казалось, что было бы удобнее, если бы перевязал Феликса он. Хотя бы потому, что ему не нужно было садиться, он уже сидел рядом.  
Феликс же теперь смотрел только на Чана, так же не понимая, но немного догадываясь почему он не доверил обрабатывать раны Хенджину.   
\- Прости... - тихо говорит Ли, чтобы это слышал только он.   
И он знал что вроде и не был ни в чем виноват, но чувство что он подвёл его теперь не покидало Феликса.  
\- За то, что ты упал? - парень даже улыбнулся, бросив на Феликса мимолетный взгляд. - это странно, просить за такое прощение.  
Он обработал рану, дуя на неё в те моменты, когда Феликс шипел от щиплющей мази.   
\- Потерпи ещё немного.   
Когда кровь почти остановила движение, затянул бинтом колено. И принялся за руки.   
Ватка спешила по всем царапина, которые Ли получил, падая, и пытаясь выставить руки вперёд. Собрав кожу о жёсткий асфальт. Пара пластырей оказались на запястьях. И, опять же - бинты.   
Только после этого он встал, и, подхватив Феликса под локтем, осторожно поднял его на ноги.   
\- Думаю продолжать играть нет смысла. - хмыкнул Чанбин. Чан был с ним согласен. Не хватало чтобы навернулся кто-то ещё.   
\- А победитель? - возмутился Чонин.   
\- Сынмин-а, у кого там больше очков? - Сынхо спросил младшего.   
Ким принялся считать на пальцах.   
\- Кажется, равное.   
\- Тогда, предлагаю отдать победу команде Феликса. - сказал Чан после того, как все немного помолчали, задумавшиеся над ситуацией. - в конце концов, их жертвы стоят этой победы.  
Команда обрадовалась, что все же получает бесплатные сладости, плюсом было одно большое, но о котором вспомнил Феликс.   
\- Тогда, ты должен желание - говорит он смотря на Чана с улыбкой.   
\- Вы должны нам желания - поправил его Хенджин.   
\- Вот именно из-за этого я и остаюсь на нейтральной стороне - говорит Сынмин. - Вроде и не проиграл, но и не выиграл, зато тоже принял участие.   
\- Хочу мороженного - чтобы никто не забыл про это напомнил Чонин.   
\- Будет тебе мороженное, ребёнок - говорит Чанбин и взъерошивает волосы макнэ.  
\- Я не ребёнок! - возмущённо говорит он чем вызывает ещё большую улыбку старших.


	10. Глава 10

Время шло довольно быстро. Тренировки, учёба, тренировки... Сон? Тоже был, но.. Кто бы помнил сколько они спали. Вставали рано, засыпали поздно. Да, Чан пытался следить чтобы все ложились спать хорошо, а потом сам сидел за музыкой иногда засыпая прямо за столом.   
Дни шли быстрее чем они могли подумать и приближался день рождения Джисона.   
\- Нам нужно что-то приготовить для него - говорит Чан, собрав всех пока Джисона отправили куда-то.   
\- Тем более это особенный день, он должен узнать кто его соулмейт - добавляет Минхо.   
\- Всё итак знают кто будет - говорит Чанбин.  
Минхо лишь поджимает губы, начав сверлить взглядом пол. Видно, что волнуется. Что это может быть не он.   
\- Давайте устроим сюрприз вечеринку! - поднимает руку Сынмин решив немного разбавить атмосферу, ставшую напряжённой.   
\- Хорошая идея. - хмыкает Чан.   
В комнату постепенно приходят с тренировки все остальные. Вваливается Хёнджин, а за ним и Чонин. Как всегда вместе. Прямо как лучшие подружки, разве что не за ручки держатся.   
\- В честь чего собран круглый стол, а король Артур? - спрашивает лидера Хёнджин, взяв со стола какой-то снэк и закинув его себе в рот.  
От Чанбина тут же получает по руке.   
\- Это вообще-то всем. - когда тянется за вторым.   
\- А я фтоли не фсе? - бубнит Хван с набитым ртом.   
\- Мы хотим устроить Джисону на день рождения сюрприз вечеринку. - объяснил Минхо. - это, кстати, послезавтра.   
\- Развесить шары, ленточки, приготовить торт, накрыть на стол и нет проблем. - появляется из ниоткуда Феликс.   
Все в комнате вздрагивают.   
\- Не пугай так! - схватившись за сердце ворчит Хёнджин.   
Младший хихикает.   
\- Хорошо, кто у нас неплохо готовит? - поинтересовался чан тут же начав распределять обязанности.  
\- Я могу хорошо готовить, заберу с собой Чонина - говорит Феликс.  
\- И меня - тут же говорит Хенджин.   
\- Кто бы сомневался - ворчит Сынхо - прям как попугаи неразлучники.  
\- Чирик Чирик - говорит Хван, а за ним и макнэ, а затем все смеются.   
\- Могу заняться украшением комнаты - говорит Сынмин.   
\- Надо ещё подарочки купить - напоминает Чонин - Или сделать один от всех.  
Почему-то взгляд перевели на Минхо будто намекая что он будет их подарком.   
\- Да не смотрите вы так! - возмущается он и хватает со стола бутылку воды.  
\- Насчёт подарочка не уверен, а вот насчёт того, что Минхо - лучший претендент чтобы увести Джи из общаги на время, пока мы все тут подготовим, - неоспоримый факт. - произносит Чан и с ним соглашаются все, тихо бормоча и кивая.   
\- Куда? - спрашивает Минхо.   
\- Без разницы. Скажешь что в честь его дня рождения решил прогуляться с ним, подарить первый поцелуй, все такое...   
\- Первый? - скептически приподнимает брови Чанбин. - мне кажется, Чан хён, ты совсем не знаешь, где только не побывал рот...   
\- Заткнись. - шипит Минхо, запуская в рэпера бутылкой, которую как раз держал в руке.   
Хенджин и Чонин тихо хихикают в уголке.   
\- И вам достанется тоже, если не заткнетесь. - взгляд к Ли Ноу убийственный.   
\- Не трожь детей. - говорит Сынхо, прикрывая их своим телом. А сам улыбается тоже.  
\- Да кто тут ребёнок то, кроме Чонина - возмущается Хенджин.   
\- Ты, Феликс и Сынмин тоже дети - говорит спокойно Сынхо.   
\- Между прочим Джисон старше меня на один день - говорит Ли и все смотрят на него. - Вы чего?  
\- Точно. - улыбается Чан. - твой день рождения сразу после Джисона.   
\- Сколько тебе исполняется? - хмурится Сынмин.   
\- Восемнадцать. - пожимает плечами Ли беспечно.   
\- То есть... Ты тоже... Должен узнать кто будет твоим соулмейтом?   
Феликс если честно старался об этом не думать. Но сейчас поднимает голову и кивает. Как будто его это не волнует.   
\- Ага.  
\- Ты какой-то слишком спокойный для того кто скоро узнает кто его соулмейт - задумчиво говорит Хенджин.   
\- Ну, главное чтобы он оказался хорошим человеком. - говорит Феликс.  
Да его это волновало, порой очень сильно и он не мог спать думая об этом.   
\- Только мне не надо ничего устраивать. Я и без украшения и хорошего стола обойдусь. Просто посидим - говорит Ли быстро, пока те не начали что-то придумывать.  
\- Ага, мы поняли. - усердно кивает Хёнджин.   
\- Честно не будем. - поддакивает ему Сынмин.   
\- Точно! - восклицает Чонин.   
\- Никаких сюрпризов. - и Хван подмигивает Сынхо. Тот закатывает глаза.   
\- Беспалевно.   
\- Да ладно, мы просто шутим. Если ты не любишь шумные вечеринки... - отмахивается Чанбин. Мы могли бы заказать всего лишь один оркестр, пару официантов, пять литров дорого шампанского и...   
\- И все за твой счёт. - продолжает за него Чан.   
\- Боюсь такой пир не вывезет даже компания. Хихикает Чонин.   
В дверях показывается макушка. Джисон.   
\- Ой бл...   
\- Молчи! - стукает Сынхо Чанбин у по голове, а сам берет в руки журнал. Типа непринуждённо читает. Вверх ногами.   
Все начинают копошиться.   
Чонин запихивает за щеки сразу несколько снэков, Минхо притворяется что спит на диване. Ну или умер.   
Джисон протискивается в центр комнаты.   
\- Что за туса и без главного тусовщика?   
\- Какой из тебя нахрен тусовщик. - фыркает Хенджин. - единственные тусовки которые ты посещал, это просмотры слезливых фильмов вместе с Минхо в комнате под одеялом.   
\- У них в комнате под одеялом и не только такие тусовки были... - бормочет Чанбин. Получает очередной тычок от Сынхо, который отвлёкся от своего журнала.   
\- А ты, я вижу больше всех знаешь, какие у них тусовки, да?   
Феликс нервно хихикает.  
\- Ну как бы их прекрасно слышно за нашей стенкой. - отвечает он - Так что все их фильмы ещё где-то на начале забывается   
\- Можно было и без таких подробностей - говорит Хван.   
\- Так вы от темы отошли - он падает на диван и Минхо делает вид что открывает глаза от чужих рук, которые так удобно устроились на его ноге.   
\- Дак вот думаем сходить прогуляться как-нибудь на следующей неделе. - говорит Феликс.   
\- Да и представляешь ты старше Феликса на один день - восклицает Чонин.   
\- Вау - удивлённо говорит Хан - Черт, совсем забыл что скоро же день рождения. Со всеми этими репетициями скоро как меня зовут забуду.  
\- Не бойся, мы тебе обязательно напомним, если ты забудешь. - хлопает его по плечу Сынмин, а потом добавляет. - Джихан-хен.   
Чан посмеивается вместе с остальными над лицом Джисона в тот момент.  
В итоге в комнату забегает менеджер, тут же разгоняя их по делам.   
******  
А "послезавтра" наступает очень быстро.  
День перед днем рождения Джисона проходит в репетициях и учёбе. Но пару раз все собираются отдельными компаниями, успев обсудить планы на завтра. Джисон поначалу не замечает их исчезновения, но к концу дня становится все более и более подозрительным, пытаясь поймать сам не зная что.   
То и дело врывается в комнату к старшим под странными предлогами:   
\- Вода есть?   
\- На кухне, в чайнике. - ворчит Чанбин.   
Через час ситуация повторяется с младшими.   
\- Не видели Минхо? - у Феликса чуть сердце не выпрыгивает когда он слышит скрип двери в комнату и резко появившуюся там тёмную макушку.  
\- Кажется в гостиной был. - отвечает Чонин, удивлённо приподнимая одну бровь. Мол че ты тут вынюхиваешь, пёс?   
Апогеем становится ситуация, когда Хан врывается к Хёнджину в душ, думая, что отряд засел там, включив воду для правдоподобности. Хван орёт и поливает его водой из дуршлага.   
\- Все равно я все видел. - хмыкает гордый Джисон, выходя из душа полностью мокрый в облипшей одежде. Минхо где-то в уголке роняет на пол бутылку воды, которую до этого держал.   
\- Хули ты там видел, мудила? - тут же шипит, принимаясь гонятся за испуганным гневом Ли Джисоном по всей гостиной. - Расскажи мне, мне тоже интересно, че там у Хёнджина лучше чем у меня!  
В общем, приходится ждать до того, как Хан уснёт. Тогда то они наконец и тихо ползут из своих комнат к комнате Чана, обсудить стратегию.   
\- Предлагаю запереть Джисона где-то и не выпускать до начала праздника. Он своей паранойей нас всех в гроб сведёт. - ворчит Сынхо. - Уверен, что мы тут строим план его убийства.   
\- Ну да, что ещё можно подарить человеку на день рождения, как не его зоадный труп? - фыркает Чонин.  
\- По-моему он себе на день рождения наши трупы подарить - говорит недовольно Феликс.   
\- Уж лучше его тогда, потому что какого черта он уже ломится ко мне в душ - ворчит Хван.   
\- Ну тогда уж лучше твой, потому что я все ещё не в курсе когда он ещё видел тебя в таком виде - ворчит Минхо.   
\- Тихо вы! - говорит Сынхо - Не хватало чтобы он ещё встал и застал нас тут обсуждающими его праздник.  
\- Верно, давайте лучше обсудим его праздник - говорит Чан и все тут же притихли - Минхо, ты должен увести его как минимум на пол дня, желательно до вечера.   
\- Интересно как я это должен сделать - ворчит он.   
\- Ну придумай, в конце концов мы уже говорили чтобы ты сделал вид что решил романтику замутить - говорит Чанбин.   
\- Тем более он любит романтику, сходите там на фильм, в парк, но чтобы в общаге его не было. - добавляет Сынхо.   
\- Ладно, разобрались с тем куда его деть. Теперь что будем готовить? - вздыхает Чан.   
\- Ну, я точно сделаю торт, только надо с узором определиться. Салаты нарежем.. И ну.. Второе что-то? Я не знаю стоит ли - говорит Феликс задумчиво. - Может есть особые пожелания? - обнимая Хенджина со спины и укладывая голову ему на плечо говорит Ли.   
\- Выпить - говорит Чонин.   
\- Тебе ещё рано пить - говорит Чанбин.   
\- Имеется ввиду что пить будем - поясняет Сынмин - Вода, чай, кофе, сок, лимонад.  
\- Пиво, вино, водка - добавляет Минхо.  
\- А ты что думаешь Чан? - спрашивает Сынхо. - Чан?   
Чан хмуро смотрит в одну точку. Сынхо переводит взгляд... И ничему не удивляется, конечно же это милующиеся хенликсы.   
Он незаметно пихает лидера.   
\- Отвисни.   
\- Что?   
\- Я говорю, что пить будем?   
Чан снова возвращает себе внимание и концентрацию на реальности. Хотя не отвлечься реально очень и очень сложно.   
\- Никакого алкоголя. - безаппеляционно тянет он.   
Минхо стонет.  
\- Вот так праздники и превращаются в похороны.   
\- Неа. - не соглашается с ним Чанбин. - даже на похоронах есть алкоголь. А у нас не будет.   
\- Вы хоть знаете что менеджеры сделают если увидят в общаге алкоголь? - прищуривается лидер. И очень театрально проводит себе больштм палец по шее. Мол, кирдык будет.   
\- И что, даже чуть-чуть нельзя?   
\- Даже чуть-чуть.  
\- Ну в общаге нельзя, можно за её пределами - подбрасывает идею Сынмин.   
\- Кстати вариант - соглашается Хван.   
\- А потом ищи вас пьяными по городу и объясняйся перед менеджерами - недовольно ворчит Чан - Никакого алкоголя, значит никакого. Как в общежитии, так и за его пределами.   
\- Какой же ты скучный - недовольно говорит Минхо.  
Чан прикрывает глаза считая до десяти и пытаясь успокоиться.   
\- Не скучный, а просто забочусь о вас, дебилы. - фыркает он, поднимая веки. - но так и быть.  
\- Что "так и быть"? - подозрительно спрашивает Сынхо.   
\- ... Я попрошу кое кого пронести алкоголь в общагу и передать нам.   
\- Кое-кого?.. - Хёнджин хмурится. - ты про твайс сонбэ что ли?   
\- Это секретная информация. - поднимает лидер палец. - так или иначе я таскал им еду пару раз, они мне должны.  
Поднимается радостный шум.   
\- Но всего пару бутылок, поняли?   
Шум стихает. Однако уже никто не недоволен так, как раньше.   
\- А что насчёт украшения торта? - спрашивает Феликс чуть позже. - я просто думал, что можно сделать, но пока нет вариантов. Вы лучше знаете и думаю у вас больше должно быть идей.  
\- Предлагаю чёрный стиль - говорит Хенджин.  
\- Не сдержалась и стала готкой, да? - смеется Феликс.   
\- Опять со своим тиктоком - недовольно говорит Чонин.   
\- Можно что-то простое. Сделай там надпись и украшения эм... Фрукты? Не знаю. - говорит Минхо.   
\- Хорошо. - вздыхает Ли пытаясь представить как это должно выглядеть.   
\- Украшать как будем? Шарики, цветочки? - спрашивает Чанбин.   
\- И подарки. Мы так и не придумали что дарить будем. - добавляет Чонин.  
\- На совершеннолетие дарят духи, цветок и поцелуй по традиции. - хмыкает Сынхо. - ясно кто будет дарить поцелуй. - Минхо раздражённо ворчит. Их отношения с Джи стали общим предметом шуток. - а вот духи и цветок...   
\- Какие он вообще запахи любит? - бормочет недовольно Хёнджин.   
\- А цветы ему зачем? Дурацкая традиция. - поддакивает Сынмин.   
\- Традиции есть традиции. Мы их поддерживаем а не перечим им. Понял? Цветы значит цветы.  
\- Цветы нынче дорогие. - говорит Чанбин.   
\- Лучше бы что-то стоящее придумали - говорит Чонин.   
\- Кто за цветами пойдёт? - спрашивает Феликс.   
\- Вот вы с Чаном и пойдёте - говорит Сынхо.   
\- А почему это мы? Нет никого не занятного? - спрашивает Ли.  
\- Кроме того Феликс уже занят тортом. - бормочет Чан.   
\- Ниче ниче, Чонин и Хёнджина вполне хватит для того чтобы сделать торт. Не отвалятся ноги, если пройдёте пару метров до цветочного магазина.   
Чан пилит старшего взглядом, понимая прекрасно, зачем он все это задумал. Или почти понимая. Но не желая принимать.   
\- Ладно! - Хёнджин хлопает в ладоши. - Мы с Ни-ни сделаем лучший торт в мире!   
\- Не взорвите кухню, плиз. - бормочет Минхо прикрывая глаза руками.  
\- Мне страшно оставлять вас одних на кухне - говорит недоверчиво Феликс   
\- Всё ясно, ты нас не любишь и не доверяешь нам, требую развод - ворчит Хван   
\- Драма квин - смеется Феликс.   
\- Ну то что квин это да, никто не сомневался - говорит Хенджин.  
\- Кхм, мы кажется отвлеклись от темы обсуждения - говорит Сынхо.   
\- Украшения кстати да. Надо шарики хоть купить, какой праздник без шариков - говорит Сынмин.  
\- И огромный постер "с днем рождения, Джисон" конечно же! - поднимает руки Сынмин.   
\- Ну вот ты и будешь его рисовать. - фыркает Чанбин.   
\- Итого, поднимает пятерню чан, начиная загибать пальцы: - мы с Феликсом ищем духи и цветы, словом подарки. Чонин и Хёнджин делают торт. Сынмин и.. - он оглядывается присутствующих останавливаясь взглядом на смотрящего куда угодно кроме него Сынхо. - Сынхо-хён делают постер. - и гаденько улыбается. Мол, отомстил. - Минхо отвлекает. Чанбин - украшает комнату. Те кто справятся с работой быстрее присоединяются к Чанбину. Ну, все кроме Минхо, потому что его работа на целый день. Все поняли свои цели?   
\- Да! - кричат Хёнджин и Чонин поднимая переплетенные руки как победители.   
Чанбин и Минхо просто кивают. Феликс улыбается.   
\- А мне вот что интересно, а к какому времени.. - начинает Сынмин, как что-то падает в соседней комнате.  
Все мигом затихают.   
\- А где все? - орёт Джисон, и слышится его топот.   
\- Пиздец. - шепчет Чанбин. И закатывается под кровать. За ним тут же лезет Сынхо. -подвинься, свинтус.   
\- Кто бы говорил хён...   
Чонин метается к шторам. Чан и Феликс ложатся в постели. Минхо застывает посреди комнаты как неприкаянный, ибо даже место под компьютерным столом занято Сынмином.  
Джисон врывается к ним с опухшим от сна лицом и в одних шортах:   
\- Привет. - машет рукой Минхо.   
\- Что ты тут делаешь?   
\- А здороваться тебя не учили? - фыркает старший.   
\- Хён пришёл к нам чтобы попросить сахар. - говорит Феликс стараясь тоже выглядеть сонным.  
\- В три часа ночи? - удивляется Джисон. - нет стой погоди. Минхо попросил сахар? Он же его нена...   
\- Обожаю. Обожаю сахар. В кофе в чай в айс американо, а ещё лучше с шоколадом или... - тут же поддакивает Минхо.   
Джисон просто подозрительно смотрит.   
\- Все, пошли отсюда. Спать. - Ли хватает его за руку и выводит.


	11. Глава 11

Утро началось очень, вот прям очень странно.   
Феликс уснул на кровати Чана, собственно говоря вместе с ним. Так что их утро началось весьма смущённо и обнимательно.   
Минхо нервничал пытаясь придумать что сказать, чтобы увести Джисона из-за чего плохо спал ночью. Так что утром он первым делом пошёл за двумя стаканчики айс американо - себе и Хану.   
Чонин и Хенджин следили друг за другом чтобы не сказать лишнего. И к слову вместе они справлялись с этим хорошо.   
Чанбин и Сынмин ушли за украшениями, а так же бумагой и красками чтобы все сделать как планировали.   
Сынхо ушёл за продуктами по списку который написал Феликс.   
Только Джисон ходил ничего не понимая, сонный и довольный от обнимашек Минхо и айс американо.   
В середине дня Чан подал знак.   
Минхо кивнул, тут хватая Хана за локоть и вдруг резко обращаясь к нему:   
\- У меня есть подарок для тебя.   
\- Подарок?.. - пробормотал Джисон не понимая.   
Минхо придумывал на ходу.   
\- Да. Но для этого ты должен полностью довериться мне и идти со мной куда бы я не вёл.   
Джи кивнул, поднимая брови.   
\- Хорошо?   
И тут же был выпихнут на улицу. Минхо с важным видом кивнул Чану.   
Хёнджин крикнул так, чтобы стоящему на улице Хану тоже было слышно:   
\- Вали уже на свою свиданку!   
Великий актёр.   
Ему совсем не актёрский прилетело в лоб ботинком Чанбина.   
Минхо выскочил на улицу, предварительно взяв заготовленную таинственную сумку. Что в ней он не сказал даже мемберам. Один Феликс загадочно улыбался, думая о её содержимом.   
Когда в окне скрылись силуэты двух идущих под ручку влюблённых, Чонин крикнул на все общежитие:   
\- Эй, мстители, общий сбор!   
Послышался топот откуда-то сверху. Все, кто уже успели вернуться домой со своих дел спускались из комнат.  
Все собрались в гостиной кто успел упал на диван, а кто-то сделал по умному, как Хенджин, которому не хватило место и тот упал на Феликса, остальные сели на полу.   
\- У нас неизвестно сколько времени, так что лучше делать все быстро - начал Сынхо.   
\- Продукты уже есть. Так что мы пойдём делать сейчас все - говорит Хван.   
\- Ближайшие магазины с цветами сегодня не работают - говорит Феликс.   
Проверяя ближайшие адреса в телефоне.  
\- Значит пойдёте туда, где работают. - хмыкает Сынхо. - и духи не забудьте.   
Чан накидывает куртку, устало глядя на старшего.   
\- Не забудем. Главное, чтобы к нашему приходу все уже было готово. Хён. - ехидно улыбается.   
Сынхо заметно мрачнеет, думая о плакате, который ему предстоит рисовать.   
\- Феликс пошли. - он кивает младшему, выходя за дверь.   
На улице пасмурно, и Чану останется только мечтать, чтобы Минхо выбрал для свидания с Джисоном какое-то место под крышей. Иначе мокнуть им обоим под дождём. В день рождения младшего, ага. Мечта.  
Феликс хватает куртку и выходит следом за Чаном.   
\- Ты чего такой хмурый последнее время? Снова не спишь по ночам? - спрашивает Ли.   
Погода был не очень, так что как бы ему не хотелось, а куртку надеть пришлось. Кажется стоило раньше на денёк точно идти за подарком, потому что под дождь они уж точно попадут.  
Старший хмурится, коротко подумав о том, с чего он это взял.   
Хотя, в общем то, он прав.   
\- Все в порядке. - говорит и улыбается. - вызове такси или пойдём пешком?  
\- Давай прогуляемся пока погода не совсем испортилась - говорит Феликс не став настаивать. - Первый магазин буквально через два квартала от нас, тут идти по прямой.  
\- Ты разве не говорил, что ближайшие магазины не работают? - поднимает Чан бровь.   
Феликс слабо бормочет, что два квартала это не так уж и близко вообще-то.   
Пока они идут по тротуару, перебирая ногами мелкие камушки, Чан интересуется.   
\- Тебе завтра девятнадцать. Не страшно?  
Феликс смотрит себе под ноги, думая о том что конечно страшно. Страшно даже не то кто это окажется, а скорее что непонятно найдут ли они друг друга.   
\- Не особо. Точнее. Я правда думаю что этот человек окажется хорошим и добрым, но... Смогу ли я его увидеть - он вздыхает.   
Он так старался об этом не думать, не думать о том что будет. У него это хорошо получалось, до этой недели. К сожалению сейчас он думал об этом слишком много.  
Чан смотрит на него, приоткрывая дверь и запуская в цветочный магазин. Шикарно выглядит, кстати - внутри это целая оранжерея, с длинным походом мед цветочных витрин. И Феликс с Чаном разделяются, идя по разным сторонам.   
\- Я думаю, - говорит Крис через некоторое время. - судьба устроена так, что не сможет дать тебе в предназначенные того, кого невозможно найти. В этом нет смысла - знать что он есть, но не давать коснуться.   
Их взгляды встречаются через пышный куст роз, растущий прямо на уровне их рук из декоративного горшочка.   
Чан поясняет ещё большим шёпотом, пряча глаза вдруг, от смущения:   
\- Я имею ввиду, ты обязательно его встретишь. Если нет - то соулмейтство это всего лишь выдумка. Не бывает родственных душ, что не могут соединиться.  
Феликс рассматривает сквозь цветы Чана. Он думает что было бы замечательно если он оказался прав. Как же хотелось верить что он сможет обнять свою родственную душу, смогут разговаривать... Уже завтра он узнает на сколько сильно ему повезло. Встреча с Чаном именно в агентстве была подарком судьбы, но стоит ли рассчитывать ещё на один...   
\- Бывает ли эти родственные души вообще - вздыхает Ли - может это все глупая выдумка... Вот у тебя есть соулмейт? - спрашивает задумчиво он.  
Чан моргает пару раз, словно не понял вопроса. Хмурится, жуёт губу.   
\- Нет. - ворчит как-то слегка разочарованно, или даже растерянно. - полагаю ему ещё нет девятнадцати. Или, возможно, его просто нет.   
Последнюю фразу произносит шёпотом, пока ходит меж цветочных витрин вглядываясь в фиалки и лилии. Стараясь не смотреть на Ликса.  
Феликс замечает это и просто подходит со спины, обнимая Чана.   
\- Я думаю что ему ещё нет девятнадцати - говорит тихо он. - У такого прекрасного человека как ты не может не быть родственной души. Я уверен в этом.  
Чан улыбается ему, прежде, чем поворачивается и ненадолго заключает в объятья.   
\- Спасибо, Ликс. - говорит тихо, наклоняясь, чтобы спрятать голову в чужое плечо. - иногда я думаю об этом, и мне становится... Плохо. Но ведь я просто накручиваю себя, верно? У половины людей так же, как у меня. Мне стоит меньше волноваться.   
Продолжает монолог с самим собой скорее, чем с Феликсом. Однако Ли все равно его слушает, продолжая гладить аккуратным и движениями по спине.   
Когда Чан отстраняется, его глаза немного ярче блестят чем обычно.   
\- Кстати, я рад, что ты с нами. - он хлопает его по плечу без особой силы. "и со мной" - думает, но не говорит.  
\- Я тоже рад - улыбается Феликс.   
Постояв ещё немного они все же пошли выбирать букет.   
\- Какой же сложный выбор - стоя возле роз, пионов и ещё каких-то цветов.   
На самом деле этих подвидов и сложных названий было очень много.   
\- Вам помочь? - спрашивает девушка.   
\- Да, нам на день рождения другу надо цветы, но мы не знаем какие - говорит Феликс.   
\- Интересный подарок... - задумчиво говорит девушка. - Могу предложить вам хризантемы ромашкового типа. - она указывает на один из букетов.   
\- Я не знаю что это, но выглядит красиво. - задумчиво говорит Ли - Возьмём? - обращаясь к Чану спрашивает он.  
Чан просто кивает достав бумажник и расплачиваясь быстрее, чем что-нибудь может его опередить.   
Букет заматывают красивой лентой, и пихают ему прямо в нос - пахнет, надо сказать, отпадно.   
\- Надеюсь Джисон любит хризантемы ромашкового типа. - фыркает он, когда они выходят из лавки. По правде говоря, он понятия не имеет чем отличаются они других хризантем.  
\- Кстати, раз уж у тебя завтра день рождения, какие цветы ты предпочитаешь? - спрашивает у Феликса, решая избавиться хотя бы от одного вопроса на завтра. Надо сказать, одного из миллиона.  
Феликс на секунду останавливается на месте, потому что вопрос и правда прозвучал неожиданно, но затем догоняет Чана.  
\- Ну... Я если честно не знаю.. Не люблю когда от цветов слишком сильный запах, а так в принципе меня все устраивают - задумчиво говорит он. - И... Если ты хочешь что-то спросить то говори лучше сейчас, чтобы потом не было недопониманий - говорит Феликс. - Иногда мне кажется что тебя что-то беспокоит и ты не хочешь об этом говорит, я понимаю... Но. Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной.  
Старший смотрит на него нежно улыбаясь. Ох если бы он только знал, какие мысли не дают лидеру спать по ночам...   
\- Не беспокойся об этом. - говорит, похлопывая по плечу. - я просто много думаю в последнее время. Но если что-то придёт ко мне в голову особенно ясно... Я теперь знаю, к кому обратиться.  
Они стоят посреди шумной улицы и снующий вокруг машин. Лишь метр разделяет основания их ботинок. И пока красный свет на светофоре не превращается в зелёный, они просто смотрят друг на друга с совершенно разными мыслями, но похожими эмоциями на лицах.  
И что-то такое пробегает между их взглядами.... Именно то, что Чан никак не может себе объяснить. Именно то, о чем он так постоянно задумчив.   
Когда зрительный контакт разрывается, а толпа несёт их на противоположную сторону улицы, и к общежитию, он приказывает себе не краснеть и не смущаться. А глупые мечты засунуть куда подальше.   
Может Феликс вернулся не просто так?.. И это какой-то план судьбы?..   
Хотя нет. Мечты куда подальше, да.


	12. Глава 12

Сколько прошло времени уже никто не знает. Разошлись они поздно ночью довольно весело отпраздновав день рождения Хана. К счастью, его соулмейтом оказался Минхо и теперь они сияли ещё ярче и не только они.   
Все были счастливы, что все закончилось хорошо и они теперь вместе уже видимо навсегда.   
Но праздник на этом не заканчивается, поэтому рано утром все, кроме Феликса собрались в комнате Чана.   
\- Ну тут все просто. Отвлекать Феликса будет Чан, а мы уже будем все готовить - говорить сонно Сынмин.   
\- Ага, только сюрприза не будет, он же итак в курсе что к чему - добавляет Сынхо.   
\- Ну хотя бы порадуем его - говорит Чонин.   
\- Думаю в этот раз мы с Чонином можем и торт сделать и цветы купить - говорить Хенджин - Может ещё что-то посмотрим.  
Все затихли, потому что казалось что Феликс проснулся. Но на удивление все было в порядке и они продолжили обсуждать план действий.  
\- А почему это я должен отвлекать? - возмутился Чан встревоженным шёпотом. - с Минхо и Джисоном все ясно - они парочка, но феликса может отвлекать любой...   
Чанбин глянул на него с хмыком:   
\- Поверь, у тебя это получится лучше, чем у кого либо из нас.   
Сынхо сдавленно кашлянул в кулак в углу. Чонин внимательно смотрел на Чана мол... Допрет?   
До Чана не доперло. Он пока ничего не понял. Но может то и к лучшему.   
\- Если это может сделать любой, то почему бы этим любым не быть тебе? - попытался успокоить лидера Минхо. На этом вроде как Чан согласился, не зная, что возразить.   
\- Но что я должен буду делать?..   
\- А что ты там говорил мне? "погуляй с ним, проведи свиданку...", ну, то есть, не свиданку, вы же у нас "не парочка", - как-то ехидно пробормотал, - но короче, устрой ему тур по парку развлечений к примеру. Главное займи его на время где угодно, пока мы немного приукрашаем это место.  
\- А для начала, убираем бардак после сегодняшнего веселья. - напомнил Сынхо, стряхивая с одежды конфетти, которое, казалось, валялось повсюду.  
Дверь распахивается и на пороге появляется сонный Феликс, который выглядит так по-домашнему что его хочется просто взять и обнимать, смотря какой-нибудь фильм.   
Всё застыли на своих местах смотря на парня.   
\- Опять планы составляете? - спрашивает он зевая.   
\- Не-а, уборкой занимаемся - как-то очень уж воодушевленно говорит Чонин и делает вид что убирается, подпихивая к делу Хенджина, а тот других.   
На месте сидели только Чан.   
\- Чаан, можно тебя? - тихо и не уверенно тянет Ли.   
Вообще то он пришёл в его комнату надеясь застать его явно не в компании всех парней.  
Лидер закатывает глаза, смотря на младших и медленно встаёт.   
\- Конечно.   
Они выходят из комнаты, прикрывая дверь. В основном из-за того, что уж больно подозрительный был Хёнджин, пробирающийся к двери прямо за ними и явно собирающийся подслушать разговор.  
Феликс подходит ближе к Чану и обнимает. Его беспокоило сейчас так многое, а объятья это было как своеобразное лечение.   
\- Я так не хочу чтобы этот день был.. Я так сильно переживаю что не мог уснуть - тихо начал Ли - Я не знаю что ожидать... Кого... Я... Можно я просто буду стоят с тобой вот так обнимаясь. Весь день. И забудем что есть какой-то день рождения, что нужно узнать соулмейта... Что этот день вообще существует... Существовал.  
Крис примерзает к полу от такой неожиданной нежности. Но сонный Ли выглядит очень мило, а глаза его напугано сожмурены, и он похоже решителен в своих словах - сжал лидера так сильно, что Чану кажется, что он сейчас перестанет дышать. Но от этого ли?..   
\- Феликс. - тихо произносит парень. Он прислоняется своей щекой к чужой макушке, положив руку на чужую спину и успокаивающе поглаживая. - я... Я не знаю, что сказать, на самом деле. Когда был мой день рождения, я ждал соулмейта как чуда с небес. Но он не пришёл. Метки нет, даты нет. Я был немного... Разочарован. Даже несмотря на то, что это происходит с половиной людей на планете. Я хотел все сразу. И теперь судьба испытывает меня каждый день, потому что в абсолютно любой метка из даты рождения может появиться у меня на руке. Лучше уж в определённый день, чем сидеть в неизвестности ещё долгие годы.  
Он отстраняется и приподнимает чужую голову пальцем:   
\- Кстати. Кем бы он ни был, твой соулмейт, мы не дадим тебя в обиду. И всегда поддержим! - он хихикает как маленький ребёнок, смотря в чужие растерянные глаза. - а если не можешь заснуть... Можем посмотреть фильм прямо сейчас. Я и ты. Пошли?  
Феликс успокаивается от его слов и заглядывает в глаза... Сейчас он слышит стук своего сердца так отчётливо что это пугает. И кажется время остановилось..   
Он ярко улыбается, хоть все ещё немного сонно.   
\- Пошли, ты же знаешь что я всегда за. Что будем смотреть? - кажется в чужих глазах он разглядывает целую вселенную.   
И чужие глаза сияют так ярко... Хочется подарить ему абсолютно все. Хочется заботиться о нем и защищать. Потому что он старается быть хорошим лидером, другом, что забывает заботится не только о других, но и о себе..  
А может это было что-то другое?..   
\- Мм... - Чан щурится, вероятно, думая, - любишь романтические комедии?   
Кажется Феликс кивает. Сердце ускоряет ритм.   
\- Тогда... Пошли.   
И прежде чем Чан успевает подумать "у него есть соулмейт, возьми себя в руки!" странный ток дёргает его, заставляя наклонить голову ближе к чужой.   
А потом дёрнуться назад резко, ударившись головой о полку на стене.   
\- Упс.   
\- Чан! - Феликс обеспокоенно склоняется над ним, согнувшимся к полу и держащимся за голову.   
"Что это было?" задаёт вопрос себе виновник происшествия, пока младший хлопочет над ним. Ответ, как ему кажется, не утешающий.  
Сынхо стоит прислонившись ухом к двери с другой стороны. Минхо дежурит рядом, как второй старший в нынешней компании. Джисон прячется за его спиной и толкает я сзади Хёнджин. Лишь бы урвать хоть часть чужого разговора.   
Однако, старший обращается только к Ли. Полушепотом, чтобы их едва кто слышал. Это только их подозрения.   
\- Они чуть не поцеловались да? - хмыкает он с улыбкой.   
\- Почти.   
\- Знаешь что это значит?   
Минхо дёргает уголком рта. Он, кажется, знает.  
\- Точно не болит? - спрашивает Феликс положим руку на чужую щеку и пытаясь понять говорит ли тот правду.   
\- Да точно, пошли - он берет Ли за руку и тянет в гостиную.   
Они забирают из комнаты Феликса одеяло, а с кухни всякие вкусности и горячий шоколад. Устраиваются поудобнее на диване... Ну как поудобнее. Феликс практически полностью устраивается на ногах Чана, свернувшись комочком как маленький котенок.   
Бан берет в руки пульт чтобы найти фильм который они могут посмотреть.  
К счастью, телевизор подключён к интернету, круто правда? Технологии позволяют найти ему именно то, о чем они договорились с Ликсом в коридоре. Хотя теперь Чан уже не думает, что это такая хорошая идея - смотреть романтические комедии.   
\- Не против старых фильмов? - интересуется он, когда Ли качает головой.  
50 первых поцелуев не такой уж и старый фильм.   
Девушка обречена терять память каждый день... И как же тяжело было одному парню заставить её запомнить его, ведь несмотря ни на что, как это обычно бывает в фильмах, он влюбляется в неё за секунды. Звучит грустно, но в итоге половину фильма они просто смеются с странных комедийных вставок.  
Час ночи... Чан слышит как скрипит дверь сзади, может это сквозняк? Глаза у него слипаются, а Феликс давно задремал, обнимая его за колени.   
Он закрывает глаза, погружаюсь в сон. На экране титры.   
Хёнджин прикрывает дверь прижимая палец к губам, смотря на хёнов.   
\- Спят. Пошли отсюда.  
******  
Феликс проснулся первый, сразу как только лучи солнца, из-за отсутствия штор, ярко светили в его глаза.   
Он осторожно поднялся стараясь не разбудить Чана. Все кажется спали, поэтому что на столько тихо у них было когда они спят.   
Ли быстро умылся и оделся, несмотря на наличии тёплой толстовки решил взять курточку. Он старается как можно безшумнее уйти, пока никто не проснулся и не начал поздравлять. Телефон на беззвучном режиме, ведь он знает сколько сообщений шлют родственники в этот день, а отвечать на расспросы есть ли соулмейт и кто он, несмотря на то что ещё рано, все ещё не хотелось.  
Единственное спокойное, ну почти, место был скейт парк. Он оставляет свои последние деньги на аренду скейта, получая скидку в честь дня рождения. Он встаёт на доску и забывается, начиная вспоминать старые трюки и просто катаясь.  
А в общежитии не сразу замечают его отсутствие.   
\- Феликс где? - спрашивает сонный Чанбин, выходя из комнаты и потягиваясь. - помнится мне, он заснул у Чана на коленях вчера ночью. А сейчас хён спит один. - он указывает пальцем на все ещё беззаботно спящего лидера.  
Тот только начинает пробуждаться из-за света, так отчаянно бьющего ему в глаза.   
\- В общаге его нет. - жмет плечами Сынмин. Они с Чонином выходили на разведку по всей территории кампуса.   
\- Это хорошо или плохо? - Сынхо присоединяется к ним в коридоре.   
Минхо тут же поднимает вверх палец. Его рука перекинуть через шею Джисона, и, если честно, они похоже, решили слиться в одно единое тело, потому что ходят так со вчерашнего дня.   
\- Это отлично. Есть время все подготовить. Нужно только убедиться, что он не вернётся до того, как все будет готово.  
\- Чан! - рявкает Сынхо и лидер вскакивает на постели, ошарашено потирая глаза.   
\- Что?   
\- Не знаешь где может быть Феликс?  
\- А его тут нет? - он оглядывается, только замечая, что бесценная голова исчезла из его поля зрения. - ох я...   
\- Не знаешь, где он может быть? - повторяет вопрос появившийся из-за плеча старшего Хёнджин.   
По странному обстоятельств, Чан заметил, что стоит кому-то одному появиться, то тут же прибегают все остальные, буквально не оставляя пространства даже для воздуха.   
\- Эм... - он задумывается. В голове проносится все места, в которые Феликс мог пойти, даже отдалённо близкие ему. - кажется, да.   
\- Отлично. Идёшь туда и задерживаешь его где-то на час.   
\- На два. - поправляет Джисон.   
\- На два. - Соглашается Чанбин.- давай, поднимай свою жопу и шуруй, времени не навалом. План действий мы обсудили уже вчера.   
То, что Чан из этого плана ничего не понял, видимо, никого не волнует.  
Единственное место которое пришло на ум Чану, скейт площадка, поэтому он и решил проверить это место.   
Привычные джинсы, тёплое худи и он уже шёл по улице приближаясь к знакомому месту.   
Феликс пробовал какой-то трюк, которому его пытались научить парни с которыми он только что познакомился.   
Получалось плохо, было трудно, он не понимал, но все ещё пробовал.   
Чан остановился поодаль наблюдая за Ли.  
Он видел, как Ли был хорош. Странно, но все же, что-то внутри него заставляло его гордиться этим. Будто к успеху феликса на скейте он был как-то причастен, хотя и сам прекрасно понимал что у парня талант.   
\- Чан? - Феликс едва не перевернувшийся на доске резко выдохнул, найдя его глазами.  
Пришлось подойти.   
\- Привет, Ликс. - смущённо улыбнулся он. - я заметил что ты ушёл и... Подумал, что ты точно будешь тут.  
\- Я не хотел тебя будить... Надеюсь ты хорошо поспал - он смущённо улыбается. - Я хотел сказать что ушёл... Но все спали, а я мне нужно было отвлечься.   
Феликс неловко катает под ногами скейт смотря себе под ноги.  
\- Ты не разбудил меня. - мягко произносит старший. - В доме начался переполох когда ты исчез. Вот тогда эти дураки разбудили меня.  
\- Оу... Понятно. - говорит Ли. - Не хочешь... Не хочешь покататься со мной немного? Я тут познакомился с ребятами они научили меня нескольким новым трюкам.. Может... Просто покатаемся?  
Чан с легкостью соглашается, поднимая плечами и кивая.   
\- Легко. - и ухмыляется. - только мне нужна доска.  
\- Сейчас возьму напрокат. - и не дожидаясь ответа он пошёл оформлять ещё одну доску, собственно говоря не дождался он только потому что знал что Чан не согласился бы на то чтобы платил за аренду Феликс.   
\- Держи - с улыбкой протягивает доску другу.  
Недовольный, но покорный, Крис принимает её, сразу же роняя на землю и вставая ногой. В боевой готовности.   
\- Покажем здешним австралийский скейтбординг? - подмигнул, снова засияв беспечной улыбкой. А потом с легкостью оттолкнула я и погнал вперёд, прямо с уклона.   
Феликс тут же последовал за ним, едва понимая смену чужих настроений, но радуясь ей.  
Проводить время с Чаном всегда было так по особенному волшебно. Кататься с ним было ещё не реальнее. Крис как будто вышел из какого-то американского сериала где весь такой крутой скейтер завоёвывает сердце прелестно дамы.   
Феликс всегда невольно засматриваптся на него когда тот на доске. Сердце почему стучит немного быстрее, а в груди от улыбки Чана и того как он смотри...   
\- Я первый! - кричит Ли. Они вновь играют в их любимую игру на мороженное. Кто приедет вперёд и в этот раз оказался Феликс.   
\- Ты ведь не поддавался мне? - он смотрит подозрительно на Чана.  
\- Ни в коем случае.   
Должно быть задержать Феликса не было такой уж и большой задачей. Учитывая, что на самом деле они проводят время вместе едва замечая бегущие на часах минуты. По правде говоря, Чан едва успевает вспомнить, что им уже нужно возвращаться обратно, слишком увлеченный тем, как Ли выполняет трюк на скейте как настоящий профессионал.  
\- Феликс! - кричит он со своей стороны площадки. - нас уже заждались дома.  
Младший с лёгкой (хоть и немного грустной) улыбкой подходит к нему. Он тут же сдаёт скейты в прокат - время однако, тоже кончилось.  
\- Я думаю ты уже знаешь, но в общаге тебя ждёт сюрприз. - тихо говорит Крис, пока они, уставшие, но довольные, медленно идут по тротуару, разглядывая улицу.  
Феликс смотрит себе под ноги думая о том почему они просто не могли остаться там, на скейт площадке, проводя время вдвоем.  
\- Я... Можно я не пойду? - говорит он тихо, останавливаясь.   
Время шло все ближе к тому часу когда он узнает кто его соулмейт. Наверное он даже не особо переживает за вечеринку. Он рад провести время с парнями, но он больше переживает за то что все так же ждут кто будет его соулмейтом.  
Чан хмурится, заметив, что Ли остановился.   
\- Феликс? - зовет его. Но он не откликается. Тогда приходится подойти к нему.   
В чужих глазах он видит много страха.   
\- Феликс. - уже тише произносит. Понимание настигает его. - это всего лишь знак на твоей руке и больше ничего. До того времени, как ты найдёшь у кого-то похожий, пройдёт ещё много дней. Этот день не решающий, как ни странно, - говорит он спокойно, с полу улыбкой. - он скорее начало. И кто бы там не был предназначен тебе судьбой, окончательный выбор делать тебе. Ты не полюбишь только за то, что одинаковая роспись стоит на ваших запястьях. Это идёт из сердца.  
Он прикладывает руку к чужому, заглядывая в глаза.  
Сердце Феликса стучит ещё быстрее когда он смотрит в глаза напротив. Что-то явно не так... Что-то что ощущается по другому, мыслит по другому...   
\- Я... Понимаю, но это так трудно. - тихо говорит он. - Ты знаешь что ты самый лучший? Даже если нет, то теперь знаешь - говорит Ли и улыбается обнимая Чана - Спасибо тебе, за то что остаешься рядом - чуть тише говорит он.  
В голове как назло всплывает воспоминание когда они чуть не поцеловались. Чан тогда ударился головой об полку и в любом случае все было прервано. Может к лучшему, может к худшему, а может Феликсу вообще показалось. И единственный кто смотрел на чужие губы был он сам.   
Как не кстати он почти совершает ту же ошибку снова.   
\- Не благодари за это. - отмахивается старший. - это моё предназначение, быть рядом со всеми вами и оберегать вас.  
"всеми вами". Да, точно показалось.   
В тот раз и в этот тоже.   
\- Так что, идём? - он протянул ему руку как в сказке, заманивая с собой в волшебную страну.   
Феликс с лёгким сожалением, но отнюдь ни разу не грустью, последовал за ним.  
Когда они поднимаются в общежитие, все так же держась за руки, слышится шум. Парни кажется спорили о том придут ли они сегодня.   
Чан открывает дверь пропуская Феликса вперед, отпуская его руку из своей. А жаль...   
\- Сюрприз!!! - кричат все и Ли видит что все оформлено почти так же как и вчера, за исключением смены плаката и состава участников в этом - Happy birthday to you - кричат (нет не поют) они одновременно.   
Феликс не может не улыбаться, он не может не смеяться и конечно что чувствовать большую благодарность ведь все отлично постарались.   
Затем каждый обнимал Феликса. Кажется дольше всех это делал Хенджин и Чонин, успевая тихо что-то шептать ему на ухо.   
\- Торт! Тащите торт! - кричит макнэ оттаскивая Хенджина (кажется не особо довольного этим) от Ли и заманивая к себе в объятья.  
Торт был действительно гигантский. Хотя и немного безобразный на вид - зато ясно, что делали сами. Чан тихо прикрыл рукой лицо, когда смотрел на это чудовище. Вот так и доверяй им.   
Оставалось надеяться, что он хотя бы будет съедобным.   
\- Первый кусок имениннику.   
\- Точняк, давайте отравим его первым. - хмыкнул Чанбин, тоже смотря на произведение кулинарии с опаской.   
\- Ладно, тогда, - Чонин осмотрел зал за наличием желающих опробовать торт первыми, - Чан хён.   
\- Почему я?!   
\- Потому что ты рыцарь, что спасёт Феликса от отравления. Ну же!   
Ладно, хорошо, думал старший, подходя к середине комнаты, прямо к столику, на котором они катали трех ярусный торт. Он попробует. Но всего один кусочек! И только из-за Феликса.   
А как иначе то?   
Ну и, конечно же, стоило ему наклониться чтобы взять себе кусок на тарелку...   
Его кто-то довольно сильно пихнул.   
Он полетел в торт, прямо своей головой и плечами...   
Вылезал оттуда весь измазанный кремом и очень злой (нет).   
\- Какого хрена?   
Сынмин стоявший рядом показал на Хёнджина, Хёнджин - на Сынхо. Сынхо вылупил глаза и от испуга ткнул в Джисона. Тот в Феликса.   
Словом, преступник скрылся.   
А Чан словно в сладком джакузи искупался и был весь сладкий и липкий.   
\- Обычно из тортов стриптизеры вылазят, а у нас - сам Чан. - хмыкнул Минхо.   
\- Ага, а ещё мы лишились торта. - проворчал Чанбин.   
\- А ты, кажется, не сильно то хотел его и есть. - поднял брови Хёнджин, смотря на старшего.   
Их перепалку закончил встрявший Сынмин.   
\- Давайте его оближем!   
И все как-то дружно и хищно на него посмотрели.   
К счастью, прежде чем лидер собрал ноги и ринулся бежать, дверь открылась, являя собой...   
\- Сюрпрайз! - старших из их компании.   
Наен несла торт - настоящий, не выглядящий как кошмар, а сзади было ещё несколько девушек.   
\- Твайс сонбэ!!! - крикнул Хёнджин слишком уж радостно.   
\- Спасительницы нуны. - Чанбин низко поклонился. - без вас мы бы остались голодными.   
И принял в руки торт.   
Дахен заметила стоящего в углу Чана измазанного липким кремом и рассмеялась.   
\- А вам тут я вижу, было весело?   
Чан бы хотел ответить как им тут было... Но разве мог поспорить? Весело было на самом деле.  
Парни пригласили девушек на чай с тортиком чтобы отпраздновать всем вместе.   
Шум музыки, смех и веселье. Менеджеры приходили несколько раз, но... Но они все вовремя прибирали и кроме чая на их столе ничего не было.  
Время близилось к 00 и Феликс начинал нервничать.   
Всё заняты были напитками и выбором музыки, так же пытаясь настроить караоке.   
\- Чан - тихо зовёт Феликс привлекая к себе внимание парня.   
И как только тот повернул голову в его сторону, тепло улыбаясь, показал на часы, а затем на дверь в комнату.   
Надеясь что он понял Феликс уходит, под предлогом поставить телефон на зарядку.   
Сынмин, который снимал все это на камеру и заметивший это стоял теперь с лёгкой улыбкой.   
Всё в принципе прекрасно понимали почему он ушёл и это явно не зарядка для телефона. А когда уже ушёл в комнату и Чан, девушки, что все ещё сидели с ними, начали с многозначительными улыбками переглядываться и задавать вопросы на их счёт.  
Чан аккуратно прикрыл дверь, стоило ему войти туда же, куда Феликс.   
Младший смотрел в пол и на свои руки, обтянутые рукавами рубашки. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что он надел её сегодня - он в целом очень любил рубашки. Однако в особенный день, кажется, его вкус спас его ещё и от лишних нервов увидеть метку раньше.   
Чан его прекрасно понимал. Его собственная метка тоже была завязан эластичный бинтом, который он почти не снимал и менял раз в два три дня. Метка - это не то, чем он хотел светить на людях. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не найдёт соулмейта.   
\- Мне страшно. - прошептал Ли.   
Чан наверное должен был сказать что-то вроде "не бойся", но какой в этом толк?  
Вместо этого, он обронил:   
\- Мне тоже.  
И улыбнулся, встретились с Ли глазами.   
\- Ты наверное не хочешь, чтобы я видел... - он схватился за ручку, желая оставить Феликса одного, но тот протянул руку, словно хотел схватить его. Однако между ними было метра два - это было бы невозможно.  
И все же, словно притянутый какими-то невидимыми нитями, Чан остался, недоуменно смотря на него.   
\- Не уходи. Я... - голос младшего дрожал, он кусал губы и наконец: - хочу чтобы ты увидел.   
"хочу чтобы это был наш секрет"   
"доверяю тебе эту тайну"   
\- Хорошо.   
Он подошёл к нему ближе, но не в плотную. В тишине казалось, можно было услышать, как бьются их сердца. Сердца обоих, что удивительно - Феликс волновался из-за того, что увидит на своём запястье, но почему волновался старший? Он сам не знал.  
Во рту у него пересохло, глаза бегали от рукавов к чужому взгляду.   
И наконец, он взял чужие руки в свои, ничего не говоря.   
"у меня не хватит на это духу" говорили глаза Феликса.   
Медленно заворачивая ткань, Чан смотрел только парню в глаза. Ни в коем случае ни на его кожу.   
Казалось, так он его успокаивает. Чужие губы расплылись в лёгкой нервной улыбке.   
\- Готово. - тихо произнёс он, оставляя рукава на уровне локтей. - а ты? Готов?   
\- нет.   
Но вместе с этим он бросил взгляд вниз.   
И Чан тоже.   
Витиеватый цветок, протянувшийся от локтя до сгиба руки. Кажется, такие росли у его дома в Австралии.  
Мило.   
Почему-то смотря на это, Феликс чувствовал непонятное умиротворение. Эти цветы не могут символизировать плохого человека. Ему почему-то отчаянно в это верилось.   
Когда он поднял расслабленный взгляд на Чана, увидел лишь то, как тот сильно побледнел.


	13. Глава 13

Было довольно поздно, но он отпросился у менеджеров, поэтому эту ночь, может и не всю, но частично он проведёт на скейт площадке собственно обкатывая новый скейт, который ему подарили на день рождения. Ему не были так тревожно, он ни о чем не переживал... Разве что... Он просто не мог поверить в реальность. Вроде бы все что было, все... Судьба постаралась хорошо, пытаясь свести этих двоих вновь. Тогда почему это чувство в груди?   
Он исполняет трюки выплескивая все эмоции, так и не замечая чужого взгляда. А голове лишь вчерашний вечер.   
******   
Феликс опускает взгляд на их руки, когда замечает что Чан задирает рукава своего любимого худи и разматывает бинт.   
Еще секунда и до Феликса доходит... Не только то что их метки одинаковые, но и то что они сияют. Два признака что твой соулмейт сидит сейчас перед тобой.   
\- Посмотри на меня - тихо просит Чан и Ли не может ему отказать.   
Он поднимает голову смотря парню прямо в глаза. В его взгляде можно было увидеть то как он удивлён и что не верит в происходящее.   
\- Это сон - почему-то утвердительно, но так же тихо говорит Ли.   
\- Ты... Не рад? - осторожно, боясь спугнуть..   
\- Что? Нет! Что ты, Господи я рад. Ты бы только знал как - медленно появляется счастливая улыбка - я просто все ещё не верю что судьба делает что-то в нашу пользу.  
\- Значит так было нужно - улыбается Чан   
\- Я так счастлив...   
\- Я тоже  
******   
Феликс не видит, но чувствует Чана. Всё же после проявления метки все ощущается... Кажется в разы острее, особенно все что связано с Ним.   
Он взглядом определяет где находится Бан, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания и увидев путь по которому он его не заметит, удаляется с его поля зрения.   
\- Бу! - запрыгивая на спину Криса смеётся Феликс.   
Тот подхватывает его смех и перехватывает парня поудобнее усаживая на своей спине.   
\- Я не хотел тебя отвлекать - говорит Чан.   
\- Ты и не отвлекал, я был бы рад твоей компании - говорит с улыбкой Ли.   
Он тут же вспоминает как кое-кто очень не вовремя открыл дверь в комнату буквально недавно.   
******   
Кажется все что им двоим нужно было - объятья. Они молчали на протяжении долгого времени и просто обнимались, иногда лишь меняя позы. Им не нужны были слова, они итак все понимали.   
Феликс задумались решает узнать кое что. Сейчас он опирается спиной на твёрдую грудь Чана и чувствует его руки на своём животе.   
\- Чан... - тихо зовёт Феликс и наверное хорошо что тот не видит его лица.   
\- Что - так же тихо отвечает   
\- Я хочу задать тебе один вопрос, но обещай что ответишь на него честно - он знал, что тот не сможет соврать ему, он редко кому врал. Да и врал ли вообще?   
\- Обещаю - ведь я всегда говорю тебе правду, остаётся лишь в его голове.   
Только Феликс собирается озвучить свой вопрос как комната резко открывается и на пороге стоят все. Буквально все кто был в их гостиной и кухне минутой ранее.  
\- А мы думали чего это вы притихли - улыбается Хан.   
\- Делали ставки умерли вы или - подхватывает Хван.   
\- Или целуетесь - заканчивает за него Чонин улыбаясь прям...   
Дети. Что с них ещё возьмёшь.   
\- Ну видим у вас тут все хорошо, мы не будем мешать - говорит женский голос, но из-за высоких парней её трудно разглядеть.   
\- Да-да не будем отвлекать - Сынхо так же быстро как та открылась закрывает дверь успев на последок крикнуть - Отпразднуйте хорошо.  
******  
\- Развлекаешься? - Чан указывает кивком головы на скейт, все ещё держа Ли на своих плечах и ходя с ним туда сюда по площадке.  
Феликс легкий, поэтому ему не сложно. Кажется, будто Чан мог бы сам встать сейчас на доску и проехаться с ним на спине по трамплину. Проблема только руки заняты, равновесие нечем держать.  
\- Отвлекаюсь от мыслей. - отвечает парень.   
\- И как? Получается? - искренне интересуется старший.   
Ли вздыхает в ответ.  
\- Не особо.   
******  
Он снова вспоминает.   
Чан осторожными движениями гладил его щеки, словно не мог поверить. Или насмотреться. Или то и другое, но вместе.  
\- Думаю, они каким-то образом догадались. - говорит он про спрятавшихся парней за дверью.   
Кто знает, чем они сейчас заняты.   
\- Ещё и поспорили скорее всего. - бормочет.   
\- Думаешь? - Феликс улыбается в его руках.   
\- Спорим? - также широко растягивает губы. - спорим что поспорили?   
И, отнимая руку от чужого лица хватается своим мизинцем за чужой.   
Ликс пару секунд смотрит на их руки:   
\- Спорим.  
******  
\- С тобой тут гораздо лучше, чем одному - говорит Ли совсем тихо ему на ухо - года я был в Австралии, то я всегда уходил в парк кататься на скейте один. Мне не нравилось находится в компании людей и я выбирал то время когда был один. Поэтому это была ночь. Всегда было спокойно, прохладно и тихо. А сейчас я так не могу... Не могу быть один.  
\- Тебе и не нужно быть одному. - так же тихо отвечает Чан - У тебя есть я, парни... Мы всегда рядом. Мы всегда будем с тобой. Я буду с тобой.  
\- Я знаю... И я вам очень сильно за это благодарен.  
******  
В общаге стало на удивление тихо, по крайней мере им так показалось когда они наконец-то вышли из комнаты чтобы что-то перекусить.   
\- Ну что? Какая у тебя метка? - тут же подлетает Чонин.   
\- Не прилично так напрямую спрашивать - тут же говорит появившийся Сынхо - Но мы все свои так что интересно.   
Феликс долго думал стоит ли говорить что они с Чаном соулмейты, стоит ли показывать и... И так ничего не решил. Хоть он и понимал что лучше сказать сейчас, ведь потом они все равно узнают.   
Чан аккуратно загибает рукава рубашки Феликса и все смотрят на его руку. Этот жест показался им весьма... Кхм собственическим.   
\- Да ладно - в раз восклицают парни смотря теперь не только на руку Феликса, но и на руку Чана.   
\- А мы что говорили! - восклицает Хан в объятьях Минхо. - А вы нам не верили.  
******  
\- Покатаешься со мной? Или погуляем? - все такой же тихий низкий голос от которого мурашки по коже.  
Ли неожиданно, очень неожиданно, слегка кусает Чана за ухо.  
\- Погуляем. - бормочет старший, немного тяжело вздыхая. Выходки младшего.... Терпеть ему удаётся с трудом.  
Но по пути, когда они уже идут по шумной улице (Ли все также на чужой спине) он свободно хихикает и улыбается всему подряд.  
А потом разгоняется и бежит. Да так, что парень на его спине кричит и жмурит глаза. Только не в овраг....   
******  
\- Реально ведь поспорили. - возмущается Феликс.   
\- Ты должен мне желание. - улыбается Крис.   
\- А ты мне, или что, уже забыл? - брови Ли поднимаются и скрываются за чёлкой. - о своих желаниях он всегда помнит, а как о моих...  
Они сидят на диване в гостиной.   
Расстояние между ними чуть меньше метра, и их колени, повернутые друг к другу, соприкасаются то и дело.   
\- Не делай из меня монстра. - Чан притворно обидчиво вздыхает. - ну и чего ты хочешь?  
\- А чего хочешь ты?  
\- Хватит переводить стрелки на меня.  
\- А можешь ты хоть раз послушать что я тебе говорю?  
Ну вот, не успели стать соулмейтами, а уже ссорятся как супруги.   
На самом деле их спор скорее шуточный.   
Чан приближает свое лицо к чужому резко:   
\- А ты можешь?   
Ответ на вопрос "чего ты хочешь" приходит в голову обоим почти одновременно. Соулмейты все-таки.  
Рука старшего скользит по чужой шее и наклоняет лицо для удобного поцелуя.   
******  
А тем временем в настоящем, Чан все-таки наворачиваются и они оба с Феликсом катятся по сырой траве прямо в овраге.  
Она мягкая, и не останется даже синяков, но...   
\- Я похож на клумбу. - ворчит Ли, выдергивая из волос кусочки травы.  
\- Ты похож на милый цветочек, который нужно растит и за которым нужно ухаживать - улыбается Чан смотря на это чудо.   
Затем он осторожно берет младшего за руку, а другой убирает все травинки что так не нравятся Феликсу в своих волосах.   
\- Спасибо - смущённо опуская взгляд вниз и разрывая зрительный контакт говорит Ли.   
\- Хватит благодарить меня по пустякам - смотрит, так внимательно, что Феликс даже покраснел.   
\- Я готов благодарить тебя просто за твоё существование - взгляд. Этот взгляд когда-нибудь доведёт его. - Пошли, я хочу мороженного, тут должен быть рядом круглосуточный - вскакивая со своего места говорит он и утягивает Чана вверх.  
Ли быстро приводит в порядок волосы старшего и уже тянет его за руку в неизвестном направление.   
\- И откуда в тебе столько энергии в такое время - ворчит Бан.  
\- Просто ты моя энергия и я заряжаюсь от тебя - оборачиваясь на плетущегося сзади Чана говорит он.  
\- Тогда ты скорее энергетический вампир   
******  
\- Твоя кровать занята.. - возвращаясь из всех комнат говорит Чан. - Поспишь на моей, а я на полу.   
\- Я не дам тебе спать на полу - говорит младший смотря очень серьёзно - И я на полу тоже - видимо предугадав его дальнейшие слова, добавляет. - Мы ляжем на твою кровать. Вдвоем - а затем подходит близко, вплотную - Не бойся, приставать не буду - тихий шепот на ухо и этот голос сводят с ума.  
А Феликс как ни в чем не бывало отстраняется и с улыбкой идёт в чужую комнату.  
Чан ещё немного постояв тоже направляется к себе. Ли уже лежит и ждёт когда Чан ляжет тоже.   
Старший немного подумав снимает с себя кофту и осторожно ложится к стене, а затем... Чтобы было удобнее, конечно только для этого, обнимает Феликса со спины придвигая его ближе к себе и подальше от края, чтобы тот не упал, конечно, только для этого.  
И снится ему....   
******  
Они сидят на полуночной кухне как мышки, разговаривая обо все на свете. И в какой-то момент, Чан задирает свой и чужой рукав, чтобы снова посмотреть.   
\- Это странно. - говорит Феликс.   
\- Что именно? - их взгляды пересекаются, а руки переплетаются, со светящимися в темноте кухни татуировками цветов.   
\- Мы теперь обязаны быть друг с другом до конца жизни?   
И лицо у него такое... Он немного напуган и смущен. Краска заливает кожу, а в лунном свете все это прекрасно видно.   
Чан улыбается. Просто улыбается, с ямочками на щекам и глазами полумесяцами.   
\- Никто никому ничего не должен. Несмотря на метку, ты все ещё можешь выбрать свою судьбу сам. Она не принуждает нас ни к чему, если подумать - это просто рисунок. - голос его становится чуть тише и грустнее. - но вообще, я предпочту, чтобы мы с тобой были до конца жизни, да. А лучше до конца бесконечности.   
\- О я... - младший не дёргается, когда голова лидера ложится ему на плечо. - я тоже.  
Он так боялся, что это будет кто-то не тот, а сейчас думает, что да, судьба никогда не ошибается. Это именно тот, кто надо.   
И он даже перестаёт сомневаться в том, что зря уехал из Австралии. Все его дороги вели сюда. К нему.   
Они засыпают на столе в тот день, а в шесть утра злой Сынхо будит их, отправляя в свои комнаты и ругаясь насчёт того, что нельзя быть настолько отбитыми на голову, чтобы спать на кухне. Даже если это романтика.


	14. Эпилог

Время шло куда быстрее чем парни успевали за ним поспеть. В череде тренировок, учёбы, допов и дней рождений они даже не заметили как близко к ним подкрался новый год.   
\- Ну и как мы будем праздновать? - за ужином спрашивает Сынхо.   
\- Ёлку завтра поставят. Надо будет украсить. - говорит Чан - Приготовим еду, подарим подарки вот и праздник вам   
\- Я могу приготовить еду - улыбается Феликс держа под столом руку Чана.   
У них все было хорошо. Несмотря на то что Чан был очень строг во время тренировок и иногда даже не мог контролировать себя, но извинялся он хорошо. Например то колечко на их больших пальцах как раз на первую крупную ссору после которой они три дня не разговаривали обходили стороной друг друга и всячески игнорировали. Зато сейчас отлипнуть не могут друг от друга, смотрят влюблённым взглядом и радуются жизни.   
Что касается Минхо и Джисона... Ну эта парочка как всегда отличается. Им бы лишь бы поиздеваться над бедным Хенджином и палапать друг друга пока кто-то отвлёкся. С ними не заскучаешь. Однако их новая привычка смотреть по ночам по одному фильму весьма радует, когда не приходится отводить детей в другие комнаты, тогда они сидят тихо тихо и просто наслаждаются друг другом и фильмом.   
\- Новый год без гирлянды не новый год! - кричит с места Чонин.   
\- Поэтому я беру этого ребёнка и иду в магазин завтра - говорит Хенджин.   
\- Я не ребёнок! - возмущается парень, но все тут же подсовыаают ему конфетки и шоколад убеждая что он у них самый лучший ребёнок.   
\- Мы будем дом украшать - говорят минсоны пока этот пункт никто не занял.   
\- Ну а мы тогда видимо за подарками. Хотя бы часть купим - говорит Сынхо.   
Вот так и разделились.  
Поэтому на следующий день выпутываясь из тёплых объятий Чана, Феликс пошёл готовить на кухню, позже и сам парень пришлось отвлекать его, а ой, помогать. Конечно, все же помогают поцелуями, воровством еды и таким настойчивые шёпотом на ухо.   
Минхо и Джисон встали довольно поздно, поэтому комнаты украшали не вдвоём, а вчетвером. Потому что Чонин и Хенджин успели сбегать за кучей разных гирлянд в магазин.   
Ёлки они не трогали, решив оставить её на украшение для всех, ну и уборку. Потому что та оставила часть иголок на полу.   
\- Чааан ты меня отвлекаешь - пытаясь порезать салат и уворачиваясь от поцелуя тянет Феликс.   
\- Давай ещё одно Чан таким голосом и мы будем продолжать уже в другой положение - наглая рука идёт снизу от талии по ноге и обратно вверх.   
\- Если ты продолжить, то будешь продолжать в полусогнутом положении.   
\- И когда вы успели перенять на себя повадки Минхо и Джисона - вздыхает Хван заходя на кухню и видя как быстро те разделяются и делают свои дела.   
\- А ты за едой которой нет пришёл? - спрашивает лидер.   
\- Дети голодают, дай поесть - и подходит близко к Феликсу жалобно умоляя, знает ведь что не откажет.   
\- Хенджин - недовольно говорит Чан - шага три назад от моего парня, а желательно пять.  
\- Ты все ещё думаешь что это солнышко может смотреть на меня таким же влюблённым взглядом как на тебя - говорит он все же делая четыре шага назад и смотря как Крис обнимает парня со спины. - ты посмотри он сияет же не хуже любой лампочки рядом с тобой.  
\- Я тебе уже все сказал. Надеюсь повторять не этот счёт не надо - говорит он заканчивая этот бессмысленный по его мнению диалог - Бутерброды в холодильнике. Накорми детей.  
И правда, спустя время после начала отношений Чан больше всех ревновал Феликса именно к Хенджину. И как бы ему не нравилось это чувство, но он никак не мог это прекратить, поэтому взвесив все «за» и «против» он поговорил с ним. Разговор выдался долгим и не особо хорошим, но зато они друг друга поняли.   
\- Спасибо – забирая бутерброды и уносясь радостно прочь говорит он.   
\- Ликси, малыш, давай пойдем ко всем украшать елку – кладя голову на плечо говорит Чан.   
\- Но у меня тут еще не законченно – невинный взгляд и далее следует поцелуй – Ладно, пошли.  
******  
\- Хэй, осталось двадцать минут пожалуйста поторопитесь – говорит Чан из-за стола.  
Ребята разбежались по разным углам, видимо готовя подарки и раскладывая их.  
\- Это был трудный год, но ты сделал его лучше – говорит тихо Феликс беря за руку Чана.  
\- Я буду делать каждый твой день делать лучше – говорит так же тихо лидер.  
Ребята начали возвращаться в комнату прежде чем начали говорится поздравление. Шампанское уже разливалось в бокалы и все были счастливы. Они были рады находится вот так вместе, одной большой дружной семьей. Правда семьей.   
Крики с новым годом, загадывание желаний, крепкие объятья. Все в этот час и правда казалось волшебным.   
\- Подарки! – Чонин радостно бежит к елке самый первый и ищет свой подарок.  
Другие, все кроме Криса и Феликса, которые наблюдали за ними, последовали его примеру. Двое ребят, наблюдали за счастливыми детьми которые радостно искали свое подарки. И все в этом дне, в этой комнате, в этот час было прекрасно. Потому они были вместе и они были счастливы.  
А еще одной самой радостной новостью которую знал только их лидер, что уже известна дата их дебюта. 25 марта, которое скоро все будут ждать с нетерпением.


End file.
